


Designed to Desire

by MaryMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Caught, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Consent, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Queening, References to Depression, Reyux, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, Vibrators, Worship, a hint of genderplay, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: Hux seduces Rey with gifts he’s designed just for her pleasure.This is a love story about sex toys, knowing one’s worth, and finding comfort in an unexpected place.





	1. Bow down

**Author's Note:**

> Dude. This is very, very smutty. Like there’s going to be feelings too, but it’s solid Reyux smut all the way down. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: There’s some violent ‘housekeeping’ in the first chapter. If you find the first two sentences of the story unpleasant then I suggest just skipping to the 10th paragraph. (I’ve bolded the first word to help you scan.) Nobody dies in subsequent chapters. I promise.

Fuck Ben Solo. He was beyond saving. He had murdered Han and he had sent his knights to kill General Leia. Now Rey was going to end him. She kept the Force bond firmly closed but she knew that he still must have sensed her arrival on the Siren even if he hadn’t yet been able to pinpoint her location.

She found him first; he was pacing in the hallway just outside of the throne room. She let the memory of him slashing Snoke in half flood her mind and she opened the bond just a crack. “Ben,” she whispered as loud as she dared while she hurried towards him. Her lightsaber hung on her hip but she made no move to grab for it. “Ben, I’m so sorry. Leia is- Oh Ben, she’s gone.”

She reached towards him like she had on Ahch-To; her eyes welling with tears. Kylo stared at her incredulously for one second but it was all she needed. She used the Force to propel the compact shoto lightsaber that was concealed in her sleeve into her hand. In one fluid movement, she ignited it and lunged forward. His severed right hand fell to the floor as a bloodcurdling scream blasted through the bond.

“What have you done, scavenger?” Kylo gasped as he reeled backwards in pain.

“What I should have done long ago.” She switched the shoto to her left hand and then lit the Skywalker lightsaber in her right. She corralled him backwards with her wild swings and unconventional form. He bumped against the entryway to the throne room, cradling his bloody stump to his belly and trying to fend her off with his less-dexterous left hand.

Rey used the Force to pry open the throne room’s door at the same time as she fiercely kicked him in the stomach. He fell hard to the ground and scuttled backwards, whimpering, trying to gain purchase so he could stand but ultimately failing. 

“If you kill me, Rey, the bond will be gone. You’ll be alone in your head. No teacher to guide you! No one to help you become stronger!” His bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were glazed with tears. Pathetic.

“I’m plenty strong!” she shouted as she thrust her lightsaber through Kylo’s forehead. His body twitched for a few gruesome seconds before going limp. The smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air as Rey extinguished her weapons. She holstered her lightsaber and tucked the shoto back up her sleeve.

Bending down, she grabbed the crossguard lightsaber off the floor and clipped it on her other hip. Her breathing was still ragged when she sensed a presence at her shoulder. She spun round and much to her surprise Hux was standing there looking down at Kylo’s corpse with his hands clasped behind his back and a look of mild annoyance on his face.

“ **Well** said. That arrogant twat never shut up about how you needed a teacher. As if he was somehow more powerful than you,” said Hux.

Rey’s scavenger instincts were screaming at her to run but the Force was whispering in her ear once more. _Safe_ it said. She studied him closely for any signs that he intended her harm but found none.

“He only saw in you what he wanted to see. Someone as lonely and as broken as himself and in need of a redraft,” he continued. “He didn’t see you as you are.”

Rey scoffed, “And what am I?”

“A complete person. You don’t need to be molded into something new. You are already beyond adept.”

She laughed but his eyes were deadly serious. Her leg muscles twitched again. There was no time to waste, the longer she was here the more danger she was in. 

She pressed into his mind to see if he had already raised the alarm. What she found in his head was far from what she had expected. Kylo had only alerted Hux of her impending arrival and when he had heard the news he had been elated. That didn’t make any sense. She pushed deeper; he wasn’t fighting her intrusion. An image of her sitting on a massive throne became clear. She was dressed in a voluminous gown, her hands tightly gripping the arms of the throne, her head thrown back in something that looked like ecstasy.

Hux cleared his throat pulling her from his thoughts. “You’re safe here, Rey. No harm will come to you on my ship.” There was no hint of deception in his mind or on his face.

“I have to go,” she muttered yet somehow her feet were still firmly rooted to the ground.

Hux knelt on the floor before her, his icy eyes never breaking contact with her own. The sight of him like this, reverent and intent, made her body hum with unexpected desire. 

“You are an empress, Rey. I would worship you exactly as you are.” His hands touched her boots lightly before leisurely navigating up her legs to the waistband of her leggings. She snatched away the two lightsabers that were clipped there and ignited them just inches away from his ears. His pale face, eerily illuminated by the two blades, showed no signs of fear. 

“May I?” he asked and she felt herself nod without thinking. He tugged down her leggings and her underwear in a singular movement. She gasped as cool air drifted across her sensitive skin.

“Empress,” whispered Hux as he leaned in and placed a kiss on the tangle of curls that covered her mound. Rey shivered and bit her lip. His hot, wet tongue began edging between her folds and over her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t want this, yet it felt so incredible.

She extinguished the lightsabers but kept them firmly in hand. “Someone will see us,” she hissed as she glanced back towards the entryway that was still jammed wide open. 

“Let them,” he murmured before burying his face against her pussy once more. Rey looked over her shoulder again. What would an interloper think if they saw the most powerful person in the First Order subjugating himself in the cunt of a Resistance member who also happened to be the last wielder of the light? The thought of being caught made her even wetter.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as he found the rhythm that made her muscles flutter. The adrenaline from the battle and Hux’s talented tongue had her shaking already. His hands gripped her ass tightly to keep her both balanced and pressed firmly against his mouth. She bowed her legs a bit to allow him more access and hazarded a glance down. Hux’s cheeks were flushed nearly as bright as his hair and his eyes were still fixed steadily on her face. He swirled his tongue over her clit while sucking hard around it as her orgasm crashed through her.

Her legs wobbled but he steadied her as he stood, his hands still tight on her bottom. She could feel his erection against her belly and she entertained the idea of slipping her hand under his uniform but she remembered herself, where she was. He might wish her no harm but the Supreme Leader of the First Order was dead on the floor. Hux wasn’t the new ruler just yet. There was danger here. She pulled away, tugged up her underwear and leggings, and fastened the lightsabers over her hips.

“Wait, Rey,” he said as he reached for her arm, “I have a present for you.” He slipped his hand into the pocket of his great coat. “I made it specially for you. I didn’t know if I would ever have the opportunity but… Fit only for a woman of your caliber.” He produced a dark red satin bag. It was tied securely with a strip of black leather. 

Rey hesitated. It could be a trap, some sort of tracking device. But she had seen his mind; she knew he was sincere when he had said he only wished to worship her. She took the bag and tucked it into her pocket. She refused to thank him or reward him by opening it in his presence.

Hux smiled and leaned in close to her. “I am at your command, Empress.” 

A chill coursed up her spine. She ran.


	2. Return of the Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.

Hux was in a foul mood. He hated being Supreme Leader. All he wanted was to spend his days commanding his fleet and to fill his nights sipping whiskey while reading from his private collection. He loathed schmoozing benefactors and he despised pageantry. 

As Supreme Leader one would think he could just decree away the annoying bits of his job description but he was learning, quite painfully, that there were some things that weren’t within his power. He was a figurehead as much as he was a commander and without the advantage of the Force (like his predecessors had) he had to use other means to woo the masses as well as his financial backers. 

When he had awoken that morning, he had instantly felt a black cloud form over his head. It was the first anniversary of his succession to power which meant a long day of pomp and circumstance. Fuck pomp. Fuck circumstance. His piss-poor disposition was made infinitely worse by the fact that he had realized, while a droid put the finishing touches on his dress robes, that it had been a whole cycle since he had last seen Rey. 

The first time he had laid eyes on her, she had instantly become the muse of his filthy imagination. But at that time, he had no delusions that the feeling would ever be reciprocated. She was a strong, beautiful woman who repeatedly proved herself to be more capable than everyone in her path. Hux was self-assured in his finer qualities, and he far outstripped every officer in the First Order, but he was unexceptional in comparison to her. 

Yet when they had been together in the throne room, there had been an undeniable compatibility that felt both exciting and comforting all at once. He’d been certain that she’d sensed the spark between them as well. She had allowed him to worship her, his tongue against her cunt like a flint against kindling, her eyes burning with steadfast desire.

Doubt, however, was now beginning to take root. He was worried that he’d been over-confidant in his assessment of the situation. Maybe Rey wasn’t as fascinated with him as he was with her. Or perhaps she had been put off by his gift. Hux inhaled sharply and banished the thought. No, that was impossible; the gift had been perfect. Yet here he was, a cycle later, and just as alone as ever. 

The damned ceremony went smoothly. His speech, while quite perfunctory, had been well-received and several benefactors had pledged generous donations to the cause during a gathering in the throne room.

The last of his guests had departed and he now sat unaccompanied, wondering if there was any way he could just disband the entire First Order and disappear to an outer world. He lost himself in a daydream of a sunlit workshop where he could tinker the day away while sipping tea or whiskey depending on the hour. Hell, maybe he’d even get a cat to keep him company.

“Supreme Leader, there is one last well-wisher here to see you.”

“I’m no longer accepting an audience,” groaned Hux. 

“Supreme Leader, there is one last well-wisher here to see you,” the guard repeated.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake was I not clear?”

Realization dawned on him as the guard tried a third time, “Supreme Leader, there-”

“Send her in!” he bellowed. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest.

The sentinel disappeared and a small figure strode through the door. He couldn’t make out any distinct features underneath her heavy cloak but the singular sway of her hips stoked a fire within him.

The young woman lowered her hood. Rey. She’d come back.

“A whole cycle, already. Seems like only yesterday I made you Supreme Leader.”

“Empress, you-”

“I’m not an empress.”

“You are to me,” he said. She rolled her eyes but he swore he detected a slight upward pull at the corner of her lips.

“I’ve only come to offer my congratulations on your survival. I thought you would have been assassinated by now.” She was pointedly looking around the throne room everywhere but at him.

“Why are you really here?” 

“As I said, I hadn’t expected you to still be clinging to power. I needed to see for myself that it was actually you and not some overly-realistic droid.”

“Don’t toy with me, Rey.”

Her eyes darted to his and then away again as her cheeks pinked. “I thought that’s actually what you wanted.” For a split second he was certain she would run but then, with a deep breath, she crouched down to unfasten her boots. 

“Leave your boots on,” he whispered hoping his request wouldn’t cause her to lose her nerve and divert from her plan. 

She looked at him with a furrowed brow but nonetheless her hands fell away from her laces. Her fingers moved to her waistband and she tugged her leggings and underwear down her legs and yanked them over her boots. She stood again and even from this distance he could smell the heady scent of her arousal. 

She stomped towards him, a bit aggressive in her attempt to camouflage the nervous tremor of her hands. She stopped just short of where his legs splayed off the seat of the throne. Rey wasn’t wearing her breast band and the stiff peaks of her nipples strained against the thin fabric of her top. He could have reached out and pinched one if he wasn’t worried he’d spook her. 

Her eyes flickered closed for a few breaths as if she was summoning her courage. Turning around, she bent at the waist and reached back to grab her ass cheeks. She spread herself wide and he thought he might die of pleasure. There, nestled in her hole, was the shiny chrome base of the butt plug he had given her one year ago; the specially engraved symbol of the First Order betraying its origin.

“You must have had to work up to it,” he said as he palmed his swelling erection, “Did you use your fingers?”

Rey peeked at him over her shoulder. Her face was flushed and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth. She nodded her assent.

“You wear it regularly now?” He carefully laid a finger against the base. He tapped it once causing Rey to moan.

“Yes. I- uh, I like to wear it when I’m flying.”

“The vibrations?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“When else do you wear it, Empress?” He pushed the plug around gently, making it rotate in her tight hole. Her breaths were now bordering on pants.

“I wear it with I play with myself.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I wear it when I want to make myself come.”

“So, I can assume your present has pleased you?” Rey released her hands, the plug disappearing as she turned to face him.

“Yes. I am very pleased,” she said. He stood up. They were so close he could feel the heat of her breath on his throat. He trailed his fingers over her left breast.

“May I try to please you more, Empress?”

Rey leaned into his touch and nodded. He took a step away from the throne and waved at it with an inviting gesture. She sat down and he knelt in front of her. Tenderly, he placed his hands behind her knees, lifting and separating her legs until they were draped over the arms of the throne. Her pussy, spread wide, was already dripping in anticipation.

“What a beautiful cunt,” he murmured more to himself than to her. He bowed his head and dragged his lips over her folds, savoring her scent and the sensation of her heat against his skin. He laid one gloved finger on her sopping wet entrance and as slowly as possible he slipped it inside her. 

“Oh, fucking hell, Hux,” she cried. He wondered if she called out his name when she played with her pussy in the privacy of her bunk.

“Yes,” she purred, her eyes rolling back in her head. He smiled against her and renewed the flicks of his tongue while his finger teased her core.

He reached up with one hand to fondle her breast while the other pumped quickly in and out of her entrance. Just as he sensed her losing control he took the hand off her breast and gripped the edges of her plug. Without warning, he pulled it from her greedy hole pushing her to climax. Her own hands restrained her legs against the throne, saving him from her powerful thighs crashing down around his skull. The sound Rey made as she came was otherworldly. 

Carefully, he replaced the plug and laid a kiss against the base once it was resettled inside her. “Absolutely stunning,” he muttered as he looked over the puffy and slick folds of her vulva before helping her readjust her posture so her boots were back on the floor. Rey stared momentarily at the bulge in his pants before she stood and put her underwear and pants back on. Hux watched her incredulously as she pulled up her hood.

“Is that all you came for? After all this time?” he asked feeling out of sorts. She couldn’t leave so soon. 

“What else is there?”

“If you stayed a bit longer I could show you.” He needed more. He needed to become lost in her again and again until neither of them could even comprehend what it felt like to be separate.

She tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. “Maybe next time, Hux.” She headed towards the door.

“Please, Rey. Don’t make me wait another damn cycle.”

She stopped and turned to study him for a long moment, her expression serious and evaluative. Then her brilliant grin lit up her face and she winked. With that she was gone.


	3. Proof

The silver bauble he had gifted her had been a bit of a mystery at first. Then she’d done some poking around on the HoloNet in order to determine its intended use. (She had considered burning the datapad afterwards but settled for completely wiping its memory.) After that, the butt plug had stayed untouched in its bag and shoved under her mattress for over a month. The stubborn lump in her bed teasing her on the nights when sleep didn’t come easy.

Then one evening, when she had felt more lonely than normal, she’d tried to impulsively stuff the plug inside her using a little bottle of lube she’d nicked from the commissary. It simply hadn’t budged past her tight ring. So back to the HoloNet she went (this time using a private browsing portal). It took over a week of near-nightly practice with her fingers to loosen herself up; she’d thoroughly enjoyed the process. When she had finally managed to slide the plug into her asshole her whole body had felt like it was about to burst. It took only a few, quick rubs on her clit before she’d orgasmed.

Hux’s toy gave her a private power, a secret that she could bury in her own body whenever she wanted. How had a man she barely knew anticipated her desire so easily? His silhouette cast a long shadow in her mind whenever she filled her hole and his name often fell from her lips when the stimulation became too much and her body writhed with pleasure.

Despite her filthy fantasies about the newest Supreme Leader, and some of the misgivings she was having about the Force, she was still firm in her stance against the dark side as well as the First Order. Luke Skywalker had warned her that the dark was seductive and, for Rey, no one embodied temptation more than Armitage Hux. 

Regardless, as the first cycle of his rule had neared to a close, an insistent craving to see him again burned in her belly. What would be the harm, she had thought. Didn’t she owe him a proper thank you for the all the times his toy had helped her release her tension? Just once more she’d promised herself. It wasn’t like they were having an affair. He was worshiping her. It was one-sided; a wartime power play. (It was an easy lie to tell herself.)

She could barely contain her excitement or her nerves, when she’d found him in the throne room, clothed in his ostentatious dress robes. When he had seen the plug in her ass he had reacted like she was a gift just for him. He wanted her so openly and he had demonstrated exactly how he felt with his tongue and his fingers. The attention had made her heart pound.

After that second liaison in the throne room, the thought of Hux’s mouth on her cunt infiltrated all her dreams day and night. She had promised herself she wouldn’t go back to him, it was too dangerous, someone in the Resistance might figure out where she was disappearing to. She hadn’t taken responsibility for Kylo Ren’s death and she’d only offered thin excuses for her absence on the day of the assassination and likewise on the anniversary. She could lie her way out of two unexplained absences, three, however, would be pushing her luck.

Yet somehow, two months after she had spread herself wide on his throne, she was onboard the Siren again, driven by her own red-blooded desires. She had snuck onto the ship without complication and was now waiting for Hux in his chambers. (She’d begun to suspect that he had left little gaps in security for her to wheedle through.) She made use of his fresher and stuffed her clothes in her bag. The room was too cool to wait around naked in so she wrapped herself up in one of his great coats. She tapped her foot impatiently as she slouched back onto his sofa. 

Her boots were the only article of her own attire that she still wore. She didn’t really understand the whole _boot_ thing Hux had going on but she did enjoy indulging him. She’d even found a few mud puddles to tromp through before setting out; she was eager for his reaction.

When he finally entered his chambers, he didn’t notice her right away. He drew a hand over his tired face and actually mussed his own hair. He pulled off his boots and socks and stripped away his tunic and undershirt.

“Trousers too, please,” she said making him jump.

“Fuck, Rey, I didn’t see you,” he said as a smile woke his handsome features.

“Completely naked and then face up on the bed.” She kept her tone calm but commanding. He quickly complied and made a soft grunting noise as his head landed on the pillow.

Rey stepped up onto the bed, her muddy boots leaving prints on the pristine linens. His sucked his teeth and his right eye twitched with exasperation. It pleased her. She walked up the mattress, the hem of the coat trailing along the side of his body, until her feet were level with his jaw. She stepped across him so she stood astride his head.

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“Are you devoted to me and to me alone?”

“Yes, Empress.”

“Prove it,” she said as she lowered her cunt onto his face.

He blew lightly over her vulva eliciting a little gasp from her before placing sweet kisses along the skin between the crease of her thighs and her folds. As his tongue wriggled its way to her clit, one of his hands snuck under the great coat, and around to her backside, to find the plug she was wearing. He groaned loudly as he dragged a fingernail over the engraving. The slight vibration sent shivers up her spine. 

He sucked and licked at her pussy; his saliva mixed with her own arousal and she rocked back and forth, grinding down onto his lips. She braced one hand against the headboard while the other tangled in his hair, urging him on.

“Like that,” she moaned once he had found the perfect rhythm of his tongue on her clit. She looked down at him, her folds spread over his mouth. For once his eyes were shut as he ate her cunt; the low humming and moaning noises he was making broadcast how much he was enjoying being underneath her like this. His right hand was still on her ass, his fingertips pressing against her plug. His left held her hip steady so he could keep her clit between his lips. She was quickly seeing stars. 

“Oh, Maker!” she shouted as everything dissolved around her, her climax erasing the room, leaving only her cunt and his beautiful mouth.

She collapsed backwards on his body, her head landing on his hip, his cock brushing against her sleeve. She tilted her head for a better look at it. It really was a nice cock, long and thick, with a bright blush color when it was hard. Drops of pre-come dotted the heavy black fabric that covered her arm. She exhaled a puff of air over his member causing his belly and balls to shudder.

Hux’s hands clasped tightly around the ankles of her boots and Rey was suddenly very aware of what his view must be. Her messy, wet cunt was still inches from his face and her own face was so very close to his cock. Even without using the intuition of the Force the intensity of his hunger for her was palpable. It overwhelmed her. 

She rolled off him, twisted around, and crawled up the mattress to curl against his side. His body was so warm and inviting; she fit seamlessly against him, snug in his one-armed embrace. 

“Rey,” he whispered as their fingers entwined and she nuzzled his chest, “whatever it is that you desire I want to be the one to give it to you.”

“What if I don’t know what I want?” Or what if I’m afraid of what I want, she added silently. 

“When you do know, I’ll be here.”

Rey sighed and got off the bed. “I have to get back.”

“I’m sorry if that was too much.”

She gave him a half smile as she shrugged off his coat. She removed her clothes from her bag and began to dress. “It’s not what you said, Hux. I do have to go. You were perfect.” She was lying of course. The thought of him waiting for her to sort out what she wanted pained her. She was the one who waited, not the other way around.

His brow furrowed in concern. Rey slipped his great coat back over her shoulders and hastily buttoned it up as she headed towards the door. He looked upset that she was running off again but he made no protest that she was blatantly stealing his coat.

Her hand, hovering over the control panel, hesitated as her eyes were drawn to a small box, artfully wrapped in gold paper, sitting on the table next to the entryway.

“For me?”

“Yes, Empress.”

She hummed thoughtfully as excitement prickled over her skin. “Thank you,” she said and she stuffed the beautiful little box into her bag before slipping out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s in the box?! Spoiler alert: It’s not Gwyneth Paltrow’s head.


	4. By design

It was only a week later when an encrypted alert popped up on Hux’s datapad during the declining hours of the evening shift. The sender’s handle was _YourSiren_ and the subject line read, ‘To help you fall asleep.’ His stomach did something akin to a somersault and he had to exercise the depths of his self-control to keep a smile from warming his face. He barked a few half-baked orders and then practically ran to his chambers.

It took all his resolve to hop in the fresher to shower and to brush his teeth before settling onto his bed. He propped the datapad against an extra pillow that he positioned by his side, clicked open the message, and waited for the attachment to load. At first all he could make out was a blur of gray and white then the video adjusted and it was obvious the camera was trained on a bed. On top of the sheets, in the middle of the screen, sat a giant pillow. Suddenly, a woman’s torso came into view. He couldn’t see her face but the strong shoulders that tapered to a petite waist could belong only to Rey. 

She adjusted the camera and then began to sway to some unheard music as she stripped off her clothes maddeningly slow. Hux quickly paused the video and reached for the small bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table as well as an hourglass-shaped, silicone tube. He squirted a generous amount of lube into the stretchy toy before sliding it over his rapidly hardening cock and restarting the player.

Rey shed everything except for her boots and her breast band. She turned around and bent over so her forearms were on the bed and her ass was high in the air. She wiggled back and forth at the camera and he caught a brief glimpse of the silver plug she was wearing. His precome was now mixing with the lube, helping the pliable sleeve slick over his cock.

She adjusted the recorder again and then climbed up onto the bed and straddled the pillow which puffed up into the apex of her thighs. She rocked experimentally back and forth and bounced up and down a few times. Hux cursed the elastic fabric that covered her perfect little tits, hiding them from his view. She extended her right arm and pursed her lips. The shiny, golden vibrator he had gifted to her on her last visit shot through the air and landed in her outstretched hand. 

Hux had always been skilled with his hands and during his adolescence design had become a passion. As a young man, he had honed his talent for welding beauty with violence as evident in the larger-than-life warships he architected. It wasn’t until rather recently though, that he had uncovered an aptitude for creating exquisite sex toys that could completely unravel powerful, commanding creatures such as Rey.

The sight of one of his creations about to be wielded for pleasure filled him with both pride and lust. He tried to keep a reasonably controlled rhythm as his own toy slid up and down his member; he wanted to enjoy every minute of her display. She switched on the flat, oval vibrator and began teasing it against her fabric bound nipples. Her other hand then worked to tug up her chest support until her small breasts finally popped free. The tight fabric constricted the tops of her breasts forcing her tits out fuller. The back of his neck prickled as a sticky tension began to build in his groin.

She placed the toy between her cunt and the pillow. “Oh, Hux!” she moaned as she ground down onto it. Hearing his name fall from her lips was almost too much; he gripped the base of his cock tightly and grit his teeth, willing himself to last a bit longer. He needed to watch her come before he would allow his own release. He knew he would watch this video many times over the nights to come but this time, the first time, before he’d memorized every detail of her movements, was like sex to him; he wanted his body to respond to hers.

The soft bounce of her breasts, the sheen of sweat on her belly, the frantic slide of her hips over the vibrator, she was perfection. He tensed the grip of his hand on the silicone sleeve that he was using to feverishly jerk himself off with. She was twisting her nipples roughly and from the sounds of her moans she was on the verge of climax as well. 

Rey tipped forward and braced her hands on the bed in front of the pillow. Her face, framed by the hair that had become loose from her buns, was finally in view. She stared directly at the camera and Hux felt as if she were actually seeing him, seeing what the sight of her was doing to him, as he wrenched his hand over himself.

She was only able to hold out for a few more bucks of her hips before her whole body shook as she orgasmed. “You’re so good to me,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. It was all Hux needed to hear, his come shot through the silicone tube and all over his stomach as he groaned her name.

He laid one hand across the mess he had made and used the other to take a quick picture with his datapad of his flushed, come-speckled torso. He sent Rey the photo without further comment before rinsing off in the shower and then crawling back into bed. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was drawn into the most restful sleep he had had in a long while.

\--

The soft artificial dawn seeped through his curtains. He turned his face away from the light and rolled onto his stomach. The pressure of his bodyweight on his stiff cock replaced his craving for sleep with a pestering need for relief. He rocked his hips against the mattress in an attempt to pacify the tension building in his balls but the friction inevitably only made it worse. 

He rutted into the tangle of sheets below his body as an image of Rey writhing beneath him flooded his mind. He hadn’t masturbated like this since he was still at the Academy, when even a gentle breeze could have made him hard. Now, as a grown man, just the thought of Rey was pushing him closer and closer. He wondered what she would say if she saw him like this, breathless and desperate, humping the bed. 

The vision of Rey beneath him was replaced with a new fantasy. One of him as he was now, pathetically needy and hard, rolling his hips against the mattress. She would stand above him pressing a muddy boot atop his lower back, forcing his pelvis firmly down, increasing the pressure of the bed against his crotch. With her other foot she would step heavily between his shoulder blades, his face hot and scrunched as it pressed against the sheets. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, cupping his hand over the head of his cock as his orgasm made his body shake.

An electronic ping echoed through the room nearly causing him to levitate off the bed. He rolled onto his back and smeared the come he had caught in his hand on his chest before reaching for his datapad.

A new message alert from _YourSiren_ bobbed across the screen. He flicked it open eager for another video but only a picture positioned above a short message appeared. The image, at least, was of two delicate fingers shoved deep into a dripping pussy that he happened to be intimately acquainted with. The text simply listed a date (almost a month in the future) and a time followed by coordinates. His brain buzzed as he thought about what would be waiting for him.

There was no going back to sleep so he rolled off the bed and headed into the shower. As he soaped over his body, he couldn’t help but think of Rey’s body, her long legs and her ass that was unexpectedly plump considering her slim frame. He small, perfect tits and her broad shoulders. His mind flitted back to her breasts. They were pert and her nipples were the most beautiful rose color. She’d been so rough with them in her video; clearly, they were sensitive and she derived a lot of pleasure from manhandling them. He admonished himself for not having given them more attention in the past.

That could be easily remedied he thought. He pinched experimentally at one of his own nipples as he mulled over a few different concepts. By the time he stepped out of the shower he had formed a plan for another gift for Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those datapads are chock full of dick pics...


	5. A body and two boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Have a big, fat chapter of filth.

Rey arrived on world early in the morning even though they weren’t meeting until a few hours before sunset. Her large pack weighed heavy on her shoulders as she walked briskly towards the city center, her fingers tracing the edges of the shopping list in her pocket.

She hired a young boy to help her with the biggest package. She could have carried it via the Force but she didn’t want to draw any more attention than necessary. It was a backwaters town on a backwaters planet but she couldn’t be too careful. The last thing she needed was for a rumor to reach the Resistance that a Force-user was shacking up with a certain, very recognizable redhead.

The boy had asked her what was in the box he was carrying and she had replied truthfully that it was a specialty table. He didn’t seem inclined to believe her but he hadn’t asked any more questions.

The small cottage she’d rented was at the end of a sparsely inhabited road. It had only the barest of furnishings. The main room contained a table with two chairs as well as a bed with fresh linens. Behind a door at the back was a small but clean fresher with a sink, a toilet, and a tub. There wasn’t a kitchen which was why it had been so reasonably priced. 

She pulled the portable icebox from her pack and set it on the table. She’d bought some sandwiches since she didn’t know if he would eat before he arrived and she was always hungry. Next to the icebox she placed the two bottles of wine and the cups she’d stolen from the Resistance cantina. 

She pinned up some red gauzy curtains over the windows which filtered the bright sun into a muted rosy glow. She placed candles around the room and then set up the long, high, padded table she’d commissioned, draping it with a dark sheet and setting the c-shaped pillow at one end. Lastly, she tied up her hair in a single bun high on the top of her head for good measure.

She passed the time with a book she had brought while she waited. The sun was sinking in the sky when a smart knock rattled the door. She leapt up and rushed to let him in. 

She’d never seen Hux wearing anything other than his uniform or ceremonial robes. The dark green knit shirt he now wore clung snugly to his chest and the slim black pants accentuated his long legs. He looked extremely handsome and Rey couldn’t help but stare.

Hux smiled warmly as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Without delay she grabbed his hand and led him towards the fresher. She turned the bath faucet on as hot as it would go; the small room quickly filled up with steam. 

“I want you to bathe me,” she said. He nodded and began stripping off her clothes. She was sweaty and smelly from trudging around the town in the hot sun but that didn’t deter him from laying kisses over every inch of her flesh as it was exposed. 

She settled into the hot water and he knelt by the side of the tub. He took the bottle of soap and the sponge she had balanced on the rim of the basin and worked up a lather. He washed her all over and when he started paying special attention between her legs she laughed and grabbed his arm, “Not yet.”

Hux nipped at her earlobe and groaned, “Fine, I suppose I can try to be patient.”

“Pretty sure you’re already the most patient man in the galaxy.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just know what is worth waiting for.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t say _wait_.”

He shot her a confused look but nonetheless whispered, “Alright,” as he brushed his lips over her temple.

She stood up and watched the water cascade down her body as Hux reached for a towel. He dried her carefully but when he tried to wrap her up she pushed the towel away and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the main room.

She climbed up onto the table and paused to stretch like a happy cat before laying down onto her stomach. As he watched her, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

“Hux?” 

He blinked a few times before regaining himself, “You are exquisite, Rey. Whatever you desire is yours.”

She smiled warmly at him and said, “I want you to massage me.”

Hux tugged at the front of his pants to readjust himself as he walked over to the table. He rolled up his sleeves while she got comfortable and rested her face on the crescent pillow.

“There are oils on the window sill,” she said.

He sniffed at the bottles before choosing one that smelled of a warm campfire and musk. He drizzled the oil all over her back, her bottom, and the length of her legs. He started with slow, robust strokes on her neck and shoulders. When he moved to her back, his fingertips grazed over the sides of breasts before returning to her spine. 

He kneaded her ass, his thumb briefly gliding over her hole, making her wriggle. His strong hands worked down her legs and finally to her feet. She felt like she was made of air. 

Her eyes were closed but she sensed him moving back up next to her head. “Turn for me,” he said, his breath warm against her ear.

Her muscles felt loose and tingly as she rolled onto her back. The sun was low in the sky now and dusk was beginning to settle in. Hux walked around the room lighting the candles she had brought. When he came back to her side they were bathed in a flickering glow.

He poured oil over her breasts and belly as well as her legs. This time he started on her ankles, then caressed her shins before kneading deeply into the muscles of her thighs. He skated over her hips, ignoring her vulva all together and then swept across her belly. Rey was quivering by the time his hands reached her breasts. His oil-coated thumbs felt divine on her supple flesh. 

She gasped and arched up when he pinched her nipples. More. She needed more and lower. But his hands stayed trained on her chest, his touches were maddening in their singularity of focus. She rubbed her thighs together trying to apply pressure on her clit, her attempt failing miserably.

“Hux, please,” she groaned. 

“Not yet. Not until you’re absolutely soaking.”

“I am!” she cried. 

He chuckled and bent over her. He kissed her neck while his hands continued to fondle her breasts. His touch was gentle and rough at the same time; it was driving her wild. This went on for a few more torturous minutes before Hux relented. He placed a peck on her heated cheek and then moved down towards her hips. He hummed appreciatively as he drew his fingers over her slit. He displayed his hand to her and she could see the slick of her arousal on his fingertips.

“Like I said, absolutely soaking,” he teased with a wink.

Hux left her side briefly to grab the toys she had placed next to the icebox on the small table. He gently bent her knees up and spread her legs for better access before dripping lube on his fingers and then drawing circles over her asshole. 

He kissed the side of her hip, “Relax, Rey.” She focused on the flicker of the candles as one of his fingers slid inside. “Well done, Empress,” he praised as another finger joined the first. His ministrations were skilled and gentle; it wasn’t long before three of his fingers were stretching her tight hole. 

Rey sighed as he slipped out. She felt a bit dizzy with contentment as she watched him coat the plug with lube. He carefully pressed the metal toy against her hole. He looked absolutely mesmerized as he watched it disappear into her body.

She fought the urge to rub her clit while he headed into the fresher. She could hear the sound of running water, when he emerged his hands were clean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tiny silver Vs, the tops of which were coated in black rubber. A tiny ring was wrapped around the apex of each.

“For you, Rey,” he said as he fitted the open end of the first V against the sides of her nipple before sliding up the ring, creating enough tension to close it firmly. Rey arched at the tight pinch of the rubbery ends. The sustained pressure was divine.

“Is that alright?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” she sighed. He carefully clamped the second V over her other nipple. She looked down at her breasts; she enjoyed the appearance of her new chest adornments just as much as she liked the feel.

Hux cupped the bottom of her breasts and jiggled them, causing her to gasp at the rippling, pinching sensation. “They look so beautiful on you,” he purred. He kissed the tips of both before moving closer to her core.

He picked up the gold vibrator and laid it over her cunt, nestling it on top of her clit and between her folds. “Did you gather that I designed this just for you?” he asked as he flicked on the toy.

“Oh, Maker,” she yelled as the rumbling of the device sent thrills through her belly, “I thought maybe you had. Oh! Hux, you’re so good to me!” Her stomach muscles were clenching sporadically now.

“It took me a few tries to get the vibration pattern just right.” With his free hand he flicked at the clamp on her right nipple. “The form, however, was easy. I know the shape of your cunt like I know the back of my hand.”

Rey felt a familiar ache building in her belly. She tentatively jiggled the breast he wasn’t currently attending to, while he continued to rock the vibrator against her pussy.

“Oh, Hux!” she screamed as she came hard, her hands flailing out to clench his forearm, forcing him to relieve her clit of the vibrator.

Rey calmed herself and let go of him. Her clit was still pulsing, however, when Hux laid the vibrator back on it. She was achy and overly sensitive and the feeling bordered on painful but she didn’t want him to stop. She didn’t want the entranced look on his face to disappear just yet.

He dipped three fingers inside her and began curling them against her inner walls. Between the plug and his fingers, she was incredibly full and with the clamps and the rumbling of the vibrator on top of it all, her whole body felt like it was going to explode.

“Rey,” he said and then he waited for her to focus on him before continuing, “Let go. Just let go and let me take care of you.” 

She allowed her mind to relax, her eyes loosely focused on Hux’s flushed face. The slow build of pressure between her legs continued to rise as she gave herself over to it. 

Suddenly her whole body became electrified and she arched off the table while her cunt gushed over Hux’s hand and forearm. Come dripped down her legs. The lower stretch of the table was saturated. She’d never come that hard before. 

He gave her a knowing smile but it barely registered in her pleasure-soaked brain. “I need you close,” she said, lifting her arms into the air. He removed the clamps from her nipples and pulled her up off the table. He led her to the little bed that was situated alongside the wall. She tucked herself against his chest while he wrapped a blanket around them. They laid like that, limbs entwined until her heartbeat steadied. 

After full feeling was restored to her lower half, she got up from the bed to grab the wine and the cups as well as the sandwiches. She settled back down between his legs and offered him the food and drink which he happily accepted.

“Thank you, Rey. You thought of everything.”

“Well, you set the perfectionist bar quite high.”

“I wouldn’t use that word.” 

“What would you say?”

“I design things to fit my desires.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. After everything the night had held she was surprised that it was the mention of his eye for detail that made him blush. 

Rey sipped her wine thoughtfully. “You designed her, didn’t you? The Siren.”

“I did.”

“She’s a truly beautiful ship.”

“Thank you.” They continued eating in companionable silence for a bit before he added, “You know, the mouseholes were part of the blueprints from the beginning.”

“Mouseholes?”

“The little paths through her. How did you think you were able to make your way to the throne room twice, as well as my chambers, without being stymied by an impossibly locked door or getting cornered by a stormtrooper in a dead-end?”

“I thought it was the Force guiding me.”

“The Force helps, I suppose. But I worked hard to design the Siren so that a very smart and resourceful desert mouse could find her way in if she wanted to.”

She was taken aback by his confession. He would’ve had to have begun the plans for his ship shortly after the Supremacy had been severely damaged. When had he become so enamored with her?

Rey closed her eyes and used the Force to peek into Hux’s mind. _You were a fantasy once, a powerful woman who bested powerful men. But I see you as you are now and it makes me want you all the more._

She ceased the intrusion on his thoughts. The depth of his feelings for her was overpowering. It frightened her but she didn’t want to run this time so instead she pivoted away. 

“Are you a cat in this metaphor?” she asked, making Hux almost spit out his wine.

“What?!”

“Like a game of cat and mouse. If I’m the desert mouse than you must be the cat. A big, fat ginger tomcat!” She giggled as he started to laugh as well.

“Very clever, Rey,” he said and he tapped a finger on her nose.

As the candles grew shorter, they drained both bottles of wine and Rey saw to it that all the food was eaten. 

“I can’t stay the night,” said Hux.

“I know. Neither can I.”

He remained sitting on the bed, watching Rey as she got up, dressed, and packed her bag. She was about ready to leave when she tightened her bun and then turned back to him. 

“There’s one last thing I want you to do for me,” she said.

“Anything.”

She looked at him and licked her lips. She wanted to remember him like this, the low candlelight reflecting off his bright hair and pale skin, his long limbs stretched out, the way he was content just to be near her. 

“Hux, I want you to come on my boots.”

He stared at her stunned for a brief moment before he leapt off the bed and strode quickly over to her and then dropped to his knees by her feet. He leaned his head against her thigh as he undid his pants and pulled his cock free. She ran her fingers through his hair and handed him the bottle of lube she’d palmed instead of stashing in her bag.

It only took him a few strokes before he was hard again, his hand gliding furiously over his cock as he moaned. He was so sweet and debauched at the same time as he looked up at her like she was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered. It wasn’t long before he leaned forward and placed his free hand on the floor, propping himself over her feet. 

“Thank you,” he grunted as ropes of his come shot over her boots. She bent down to cup his chin and pull him back up onto his knees, forcing him to meet her stare. 

“What did you say?” she asked with well-feigned condescension.

“Thank you, Empress.”

“That’s what I thought.” She dipped two fingers into his mouth, caressing his tongue and then smearing spit over his lips. She wanted to kiss him, to finally feel his mouth on her own. Yet the night had been so intimate, although in other ways; she didn’t want to break the spell. 

“Goodbye, Hux,” she whispered and left.


	6. The other foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 6 & 7 are both a bit short and not exactly cheerful so I’m posting them together. Tags have been updated.

Hux was deep asleep when the sound of his chamber door sliding open awoke him. “That had better be a desert mouse at the door or else there will be an execution in the morning.”

“It’s me,” squeaked Rey. His eyes adjusted to the low light; he could make out her familiar form. She dropped a heavy bag to the floor and then scurried over to the bed. She stepped out of her boots but left on the rest of her attire, including his coat that she was wearing.

“Finn saw me,” she said, her voice high and unsteady as she crawled up next to him. “I was making another video for you. I had your coat on and I was fingering myself and he just walked in. I swear I had locked the door.” Tears spilled down her cheeks. She was shaking. “He’s been suspicious ever since Kylo. Always asking too many questions when I’ve returned after seeing you. I should have been more careful.”

“Oh, sweet one,” he cooed as he pulled her to his side and wrapped her in his arms. She was shivering like she was freezing but her skin was warm to the touch.

“He said I had to confess to treason or leave the Resistance. I was going to come clean about everything but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.” She sniffed loudly and dragged the sleeve of his coat over her wet face. 

He stroked her hair and tried to figure out how to comfort someone as strong as her. His hand flited over her neck and he felt her pulse racing. “What can I do, Rey?”

“I don’t know!” she wailed. He held her close as she continued to cry. She looked so small and so very young and vulnerable swallowed up by his coat.

She climbed on top of him, her bottom settling on his lap as she snaked her arms under his neck. Her hot tears splashed against his skin as she lowered her lips over his. It was the first time they had kissed and he would never forget how sweet she tasted. They stayed like that for a long time, the great coat covering them both, while their lips conveyed the tenderness of their feelings for one another.

It was Rey who began the escalation. She started grinding down onto his pelvis, the warmth and the friction sending blood rushing to his crotch. He nipped her bottom lip roughly and it was like a dam had broken. Their hands were everywhere at once, pulling clothing off, stroking and squeezing flesh as soon as it was exposed.

Her soaking, wet vulva pressed his cock down against his stomach and she slid along his length. They were as close as they could be without him pushing inside her. Their mouths moved insatiably, teeth grazing lips and tongues flicking over each other’s. Rey lifted off his lap just enough to allow his dick to bob upwards. She dipped her entrance over the leaking head of his cock and held it there, poised on the tip.

“Are you sure, Rey?” he asked anxiously. 

“Yes, Hux. I need you,” she said. 

It was all the assurance he required. He flipped them over so she was flat on the mattress. He buried his face in her neck, kissing light bruises across her skin as he lined himself up with her opening. Then he lifted his head so he could look into her eyes as he entered her. He didn’t know he could feel so heavy and so light at the same time.

Rey still had tears in her eyes but her fingernails dug into his back, pulling him closer, as he rocked into her. He thumbed over her clit and watched as her mouth fell open and her breaths came quicker. 

He was finding it hard to hold off, her tight warmth consumed him. Then she hooked her ankles over the small of his back, changing the angle, and her whole body shook, her walls clenching around him. 

Her limbs unfurled and fell back to the mattress as she came down from her climax. Her skin was bright with a sheen of sweat and her lips were swollen from his kisses. “Come inside me, Hux,” she murmured, “I want to feel you come undone.” Her hand gripped the back of his neck as she tugged him to her, pressing their lips together just as his cock pumped his spend deep inside her, filling her up. 

He crumpled on top of Rey. When he made to roll off, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him again, trapping him in her embrace. “Just a little longer,” she said. He kissed her cheeks, tears were once more streaming from her eyes. 

“Sweet one, tell me how to help.” His voice sounded more distressed than he had intended. She said nothing.

“You can stay here, with me, on the Siren for as long you want,” he tried again but still she wouldn’t respond. She finally let go and wriggled out from under him before hurrying into the fresher. His heart sank when he heard the door lock. 

He was exhausted but he couldn’t sleep. After what must have been at least an hour Rey emerged from the fresher. Her still damp hair was tied into a loose braid. She crawled back into bed and let him spoon up against her.

She lifted his hands to her mouth and kissed his fingertips. “I want you to know I appreciate you greatly,” she said. She laid his hands over her breasts and pulled the blanket up to her chin. 

A lump was forming in Hux’s throat. She hadn’t said it but he knew, she was going to leave him. Maybe not tomorrow and maybe not even this cycle but he knew she would. The Resistance had been Rey’s first real home. Being sent away after having been caught betraying them, that wasn’t a wound he could heal for her. She needed to leave him if she was ever going to forgive him for being the reason why she was sent adrift. 

He had been telling himself that the sex was a diversion from the high-stakes of their everyday lives, his worship of her a game for grown-ups. Somewhere along the way, however, his desire to sleep with an enigmatic young woman had become a need to love Rey. That reality was greater than any fantasy. 

Her breaths evened out as she drifted off in his arms. He tried to stay awake as long as he could, memorizing the curve of her shoulders and smell of her skin before sleep eased the lines that marred his brow.

 

He hadn’t expected her to be there in the morning but his heart broke regardless when he woke up alone in his bed.


	7. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter so be warned.

A generous, imaginative person might have called her a wayfarer or even a nomad but the truth was she was a vagrant. No home to speak of and no way to earn her keep. 

For nearly half a cycle she traveled from planet to planet, stealing what she needed, misusing the Force for her own ends. There were other ways, of course, that she could have supported herself honestly but those would have required forming connections and that was something she could no longer risk.

She had commandeered a small ship and left the Siren without a plan other than to simply disappear. The trouble was she couldn’t disappear from herself. She lurked in the shadows, never allowing herself to be fully seen. She spoke little and conversed even less. She didn’t survive; she simply just kept on living. 

Picking up and moving on every few days was exhausting which only exasperated her constant depressive fatigue that dulled her mind and deadened her muscles. She was losing her ability to wield the Force and by extension her means of procuring food and shelter. She had to devise a new plan and decided on Ahch-To for its simplicity. It was remote, she already knew the necessary methods of survival there, and most importantly, it would be the last place that anyone would look for her. Its obviousness to those who knew she had visited Luke there made it well hidden.

But even Ahch-To harbored danger. The solitude she sought led way to boredom which in turn bred a wily enemy, the one that lived in her own mind and couldn’t be controlled by the Force.

It had been something stupid and so simple. She’d fallen hard and fractured her shin. Using strips cut from an old leather bag as binding, she fashioned a makeshift splint. She anchored it all to her boot for added stability and that had been what had done it. Looking down at her leg in the low light of the fire, the wrapped splint gave the illusion that she was wearing a new knee-high boot instead of her lowly one. So stupid. So simple. 

Hux was in her head then and she couldn’t get him out. The fire reminded her of his hair and in the morning the sea recalled his eyes. She threw her pack at the wall in anger and the metallic clink of its remaining contents rang out. She had buried his gifts at the bottom, they were too prized to destroy but too painful to keep out in the open. The reminder of their existence only hurt her more. Hopping on one foot, she scooped up the bag and shook out its insides. There, all shiny and perfect, were the beautiful items Hux had crafted just for her. She reached for them but she found herself unable to touch were his skilled hands had once been.

She awkwardly kneeled, pain searing through her wounded leg. She pushed her leggings half-way down her thighs and began rubbing her clit. Harder and harder she pressed into her flesh but no slick formed. She tried shoving her fingers inside but the roughness of her own touch made her muscles clench uninvitingly. 

Crying out to no one, she collapsed to the ground. Her face crumpled and her body shook, yet no tears fell. Her fate was desiccation surrounded by a rolling sea. She clapped the heels of her hands against her eyes that were already squeezed shut but he was still there, kneeling before her looking forlorn. 

In an attempt to escape him, once her leg healed, she poured herself into the Force. She spent hours a day practicing her forms with the Skywalker lightsaber but her mind was always drawn back to the thought of Hux. Adding insult to injury, the blasted blue lightsaber was never as responsive to her as it should have been. 

One day, out of frustration she picked up Kylo Ren’s lightsaber that she still carried with her. She swung it around angrily trying to destroy a pile of rocks when suddenly the hair raised on the back of her neck and her pulse thrummed. She didn’t know if this was the dark side calling to her or not but the cross-guard responded as if it were an extension of her body. She began moving through her forms, building up speed; it was like a match had been struck inside her. 

She screamed. Falling to the ground and grabbing her right wrist she tried to breathe through the pain. One of the bloody quillions had singed her. 

Enough was enough. Rey headed off to Luke’s old hut. It consumed the better part of the afternoon but she eventually found the tools she required. She took a perverse pleasure in sawing off the cross-guard’s ridiculous quillions and found respite from her sorrow while she puzzled out how to weld the Skywalker and Kylo Ren kyber crystals together. Force-users were supposed to locate their own crystals but Rey was a scavenger at heart; it was only fitting that her blade would be made of abandoned parts.

She labored with an obsessive focus until the weapon coalesced into a double-bladed magenta lightsaber. The amalgam wasn’t pretty but it was formidable. Communing with the Force might not have fulfilled her as it once had but using her hands to create her lightsaber gave her a deep sense of satisfaction.

The high of her success lasted about a month. During that time, she took a few trips to neighboring planets to flesh out her supplies as to make Ahch-to a bit more comfortable. She even acquired a new wardrobe including beautiful new boots that only made her heart sting with Hux’s memory until the leather was worn-in. She convinced herself that she could endure a solitary life with no purpose and with no love. All she had to do was give herself over to the Force, close off her emotions, and let go with only the void to break her fall.

Then the pit of despair opened up around her again. She tried to redouble her meditative practice but instead of brimming with a connection with the universe she felt hollow and dead inside. Eventually she even forwent her meditation. She lay on her cot for long stretches, only getting up to eat and to use the toilet. One morning her brain seized on the image of her own hand which appeared oddly boney and white. Wasting away, she was compelled to finally acknowledge the unsustainability of her situation. She needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I tried to figure out how lightsabers are made and my brain fell out from boredom. Forgive me. 
> 
> P.S. Things are always darkest before the dawn, the sun will come out tomorrow, and you can’t have a rainbow without a little rain, etc. This is all to say the next chapter will be more upbeat.


	8. The charm offensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Here’s a bunch of plot but it’s cute plot so be cool.

Hux was standing in the control room that overlooked the docking bay reviewing routine operations when Mitaka approached him.

“Supreme Leader, there is an unauthorized vessel requesting permission to land.”

“Why are you bothering me with this, Mitaka? We don’t allow unknown ships to dock.”

“My apologies, sir, for my lack of clarity. The ship is unauthorized but it’s not exactly unknown. It’s one of ours. It went missing almost two cycles ago.”

Hux’s chest constricted forcing all the air out of his lungs. It had been so long since Rey had been anywhere in his orbit. It couldn’t be her, yet he dared to hope.

“Permission granted!” he shouted as he dashed to the stairs that led to the docking bay.

The small ship landed cleanly. A dark figure rose out of the cockpit and leapt down onto the floor. It was Rey but at the same time it wasn’t. Her large black robes all but swallowed her whole. Despite the excessive fabric covering her from head to toe she appeared to be impossibly thinner. What was visible of her once sun-kissed skin was now nearly as pale as his own. Her movements were sluggish as if she were treading through water.

Hux ran to her not caring what his subordinates would think. Then she looked up at him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes were dull and unfocused and her turned-down mouth seemed somehow feral. There was no warmth to her.

“Rey?” he said afraid that it wasn’t really her after all. She gave no sign that she’d heard him. He reached out to her but she took a quick step back maintaining her distance.

“I’m only here to seek medical assistance.” 

“You’re hurt?” Ignoring his instincts, he reached for her again. He was panicking in slow motion.

Again, she stepped back quickly, staying just out of his reach. “Don’t touch me.” Her voice carried a dark warning; her knuckles gripped tightly around her lightsaber.

“Clear the deck!” he bellowed. The crew turned and rushed out of sight.

“That wasn’t necessary.”

“Rey, what’s happened to you? Please.” 

“I’ll show myself to the med bay,” she said and walked off. All he could do was stare at her back as she left him all over again.

Hux felt hollow and dizzy. He dreamt so often of Rey’s return but it had never gone like this. Disappointment and fear, however, gave way to resolve. Wherever she had been, whatever the goddamn Force had done to her he was going to get her back. She’d clearly shut herself off from emotion but she’d already unintentionally divulged that it wasn’t a perfect strategy. She had avoided his touch as if it would have scalded her skin. If she was worried that being close to him would disrupt her insulated state than he was just going to have to get her to want to touch him. He stalked back to his chambers and spent the rest of his day plotting. 

He was finishing up his supper in his room when a loud knock pulled him from his contemplation. “Just let yourself in, the control panel never stopped you before,” he hollered but the door remained stubbornly closed. He groaned as he got up to open it himself, as he’d predicted Rey was standing on the other side. Not as anticipated, however, she had brought a chaperone, Dr. Airmed.

“I will need to stay onboard for a few weeks while I recover. Are there any bunks available?” Rey asked flatly. 

Hux scowled at the wiry, gray-haired medic wishing that she’d turn tail and run away. Irritatingly, she stood her ground.

“The war has been going well as of late. There aren’t rooms to spare. I am, however, certain we could come up with some sort of arrangement,” he said as salaciously as possible, biting his lip for good measure.

“I will not be sharing your quarters. And I will not be having sex with you,” said Rey. He couldn’t help but smirk at the medic whose face had gone bright red. 

“Are you sure? You seem quite tense. And as I recall you always gushed about how wonderful I was when it came to working out your kinks.”

Rey didn’t rise to the bait. “Do you have any available bunks or not?” She wouldn’t break eye contact with him; it was unnerving how blank her face was. But then she added, “There are other places I could go,” and he swore he saw a grimace pull at her lips. At least there was some emotion still harbored within her. 

“The only unoccupied accommodation is a suite on the lower deck. B1075.” He lowered his voice and gave her a sad and sincere smile, “If there is anything else, anything you need or the medic needs in order to heal you, please, Rey, let me know.”

She blinked at him a few times and then slightly bowed her head. “Thank you,” she said and then she was gone.

\--

Phase One of Operation Desert Mouse was off to a solid start. The training room was empty when he arrived and he began to limber up. Hux had always been a naturally slim man; he was lucky as he generally despised exercise. But when Rey had disappeared he had taken to punishing himself by punishing his body. He’d put on a few pounds of sinewy muscle in addition to the grief beard he had grown. (It was against First Order protocol to sport any facial hair but no one dared mention it to him. Being Supreme Leader had some perks after all.)

One regulation he would not violate (simply because he didn’t want to be incredibly obvious) was the training room’s policy against excessive displays of skin. He stripped off his sweats only to reveal a pair of thin, lightweight joggers and a fitted, long-sleeved undershirt. He then proceeded to do his damnedest to work up a sweat so that his top clung to his torso, his perspiration making the white shirt nearly translucent. Maybe he was a bit vain but in his mind, this was a perfectly laid trap.

Just as he expected, Rey entered the training room at half past. He gave her a brief nod before turning his back on her to continue his workout. Twice he caught her stealing glances at him, once when he was grunting loudly as he completed his pull-up set and once when he had lifted his shirt to wipe sweat from his eyes. Her face had remained immovable but she had looked and that had been victory enough.

Phase Two of Operation Desert Mouse was going to be a bit trickier. He had employed the First Order barber to tidy up his beard and trim his unruly copper hair. A subtle sign of him taking an interest in his appearance. (His uniform had never faltered in immaculacy so that needed no adjustment.) He rarely saw Rey as she kept mostly to herself and he had no idea if she had taken note of his grooming. It didn’t matter, he was certain she would pick up on, at least a subconscious level, that he was attempting to be slightly more presentable. The question he hoped she would ask, was for whom.

The timing of his plan would be everything and as such was proving to be the chief difficulty. She needed to happen upon him and his unwitting participant, Lt. Lusica Stynnix, at the exact right moment. The problem ate at him, always at the edge of his mind. Until one morning, while he was pleasuring himself in the shower, it all fell into place. Tomorrow, Phase Two would commence.

He rarely envied Force-users, the emotional pitfalls far outweighed the useful abilities, but today he could have really used an immaterial helping hand. Luckily for Hux, he was a tinkerer, and he had the ability to engineer his own extra hand. The little mouse droid he had chosen barely reached beyond the height of his ankle. She was a well-maintained unit so it didn’t take him long to make the necessary addition: a petite but very sharp knife from his personal collection.

He skipped his morning workout to program the droid and to damage an airlock so that Rey would only have one efficient route back to her room post-training. Using Mitaka’s credentials to log onto his datapad, he sent Lt. Stynnix a message that her presence would be required on the bridge before he headed off to lay in wait.

Lt. Stynnix was a smart and capable young officer who also happened to be an understated beauty in her own right. Hux sauntered down the hall towards her as she hurried to the bridge. The mouse droid zipped along a few paces ahead of him, obscured in the shadows. Once level with the Lieutenant, the droid’s concealed knife flashed out and sliced the lace of her boot. She stumbled a bit, almost dropping her datapad. He reached out to steady her and then looked down at her feet.

“Looks like you broke a lace, Lieutenant,” he said as he knelt in front of her. His keen ears picked up on the sound of an airlock opening and closing. His timing was impeccable. Stynnix stammered out something about her laces being regulation while he made quick work of knotting together the cut ends.

He let his fingers linger on the ankle of her boot for just a moment while he glanced up at her, “Does that feel good, Lusica?” he asked before standing and continuing down the hall not waiting for her reply nor looking over his shoulder to glance at whoever had entered the corridor behind him.

He checked the security footage that evening just to be sure things had gone according to plan. Rey had definitely seen his little display. She’d frozen in her path, her face still impassive. But after he’d left, she’d turned on her heel back to the training room where she had destroyed two punching bags and annihilated a sparring dummy with her new lightsaber.

He waited two full weeks before implementing Phase Three. He already felt guilty. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this but Rey, despite regular hour-long meetings with the medic didn’t seem any healthier. And his best efforts to light a fire within her had only resulted in her being even more stubborn in her avoidance of him.

He deployed the mouse droid again, this time with a wrench attachment in place of the knife, into the walls along Rey’s quarters. He’d just barely returned to his rooms when a furious knock led him back to the door.

Rey glared at him. She was pissed and it pleased him. At least anger was an emotion. “Did you flood my room?!” she shouted.

“No. And I don’t do pipe repairs. You’ll have to speak to maintenance.” He made to close the door when her foot shot out to jam it open. The long black skirt she wore fell away from her leg via a hidden slit, her thigh-high leather boot on display. He swallowed hard.

“My bed is soaked. I can’t sleep in there. I need another room.”

“As I told you before, business is booming. No vacancy.” He stared at her defiantly, daring her to probe his mind. She wouldn’t, he knew, it was dangerous to be that intimate. “You can stay with me if you wish.”

“I can’t. I can’t share a bed with you.”

“I’ll take the sofa. You take the bed,” he said as he turned back into the room.

Not one more word was spoken all evening. They just silently went about their end of day routines. When she finally settled into bed he switched off the lights and tried to get comfortable on the sofa that was a foot too short for his tall frame.

“Good night, Rey,” he whispered. 

There was a long pause but he heard her hushed reply, “Good night, Hux.”

He didn’t know what had awoken him in the dead of night but his heart sank at the sight of her wrapped in a blanket looking out the floor to ceiling viewport at the far end of the room.

“You can go mad like that. Staring out into space for too long.”

“Go back to sleep, Hux.”

“That would be easier if I could lie on the bed with you.”

“I can sleep in the med bay.”

“Don’t, Rey. I’m sorry. Please stay,” he said suddenly frightened that he could lose her for good if he kept pushing. “Rey?” he called to her. She didn’t respond but he knew she was listening. “Why did you turn to the Force instead of to me?”

She was quiet for so long he had given up on her answer when she finally spoke. “I didn’t want you to try to absolve me.” 

His heart crumbled. He regretted teasing her about their past intimacy and baiting her into remembering it. He understood now what he hadn’t wanted to before- she was broken inside. She was clinging to the Force and keeping her distance from him because she hurt too deeply to let herself feel anything at all.

He promised himself as he fell back to sleep that he’d fix the pipes himself tomorrow, give her the space she needed, and bring a better medic on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter wherein I fell for Hux. I guess that makes me a narcissist since I wrote this version of him. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Living, breathing solder

Hux was still fast asleep when she woke. He looked so serene with his lips slightly parted and his hair flopped over his forehead. She liked this new scruffier version of him, the thick beard and the longish hair that had a mind of its own, it made him seem a bit carefree or least, ironically, less weighed down.

As silently as possible, she rolled out of bed and gathered her things before sneaking out the door. She’d shower in the training room fresher and leave her belongings in a locker there. Hopefully her room would be restored sometime later that day.

Beating the hell out of the equipment in the gym was really the only thing that made her feel good anymore, the burn of her muscles and the discipline of her mind as she moved through her forms. When she ignited her lightsaber, the one that she’d formed to her own exacting specifications, she experienced the closest thing to pleasure that she would allow herself. She tried to imagine what Hux would think of her craftsmanship but the idea made everything hurt, even breathing. She buried it all inside.

After a cold shower, she ate alone in the cafeteria. No one looked at her and she wondered if Hux had warned them to keep their distance, forbidding any competition for her affection while he attempted to re-stake his claim. No, she thought, he’d never been possessive or controlling. His respect for her was all the more reason that she still longed for him. Again, the crushing pain descended and she pushed it away. The spoon she was holding, however, bent nearly in half. She choked down a reasonable portion of breakfast before discarding her tray. Food no longer held any gratification.

Finally, she made her pilgrimage to the med bay. It was the bleakest, most upsetting part of her routine. But she went dutifully every day as there was still a part of her that thought maybe tomorrow would be better. Dr. Airmed was kind and thorough but her skills, regarding Rey’s depression, had not been very effective. 

After her session finished, she went back to her thankfully now dry room to meditate and then read. She wasn’t much interested in any of the books that had been left behind by the room’s previous tenant but it helped pass the time and gave her a reason to not think about her sadness. Late in the evening, she returned to the cafeteria to force-feed herself a second meal. Then she headed back to her room to wait for sleep to disrupt the incessant stream of negativity that rolled through her brain.

After the night of the flooding, Hux gave her a wide berth for which she was grateful. Being near to him again brought up all sorts of trouble in her mind: the pain of losing the family that had been the Resistance, the desperation of wanting to be touched and loved that made her feel weak, and the raw ache that was the Force pulling her back and forth between the light and the dark. But more than anything, Hux, with his open desire and the little traps he laid out for her, served as a reminder that she had left him without warning and without promise of return. She’d abandoned the one person that wanted her unconditionally. She’d done the one thing she swore she would never do. The guilt of it all gutted her.

A few days later, Dr. Airmed introduced her to a new medic that had just been brought on by the First Order, Dr. Beiwe. The new doctor wasn’t as warm as Dr. Airmed but she was very competent when it came to devising a new course of treatment. Rey started to experience something akin to hope. Dr. Beiwe prescribed her a different medication which she cautioned would take at least a month to work fully. And the sessions where Rey explained the darkest parts of herself left her feeling lighter unlike before when she could barely pull herself up out of the chair when her time had concluded. Dr. Beiwe was exactly the professional that she needed. 

After a month passed, real progress had been made. Rey wasn’t cured but her appetite had returned and she ate three meals a day without much struggle. She’d even ventured to the ship’s library a couple of times to find some more entertaining reading material. She bumped into a very sheepish Hux in the corridor once and she’d actually met his eyes and given him a shy smile as he moved out of her way. They were small victories but after almost two cycles of living as a hermit and wishing that she would just evaporate, it was more than she could have expected.

Not long after she’d stabilized she came back to her room to find a note secured to the door. In Hux’s neat handwriting it read: _Dear Rey, I will be off ship for approximately one week. If you need anything, please speak with Dr. Beiwe. I have given her full clearance to provide you with anything that you may require. In the event that you need something she cannot provide, please contact me directly as you have in the past via my datapad. Sincerely yours, Hux_

As he had warned her, she felt his absence on the ship for a whole week. She worried about where he’d gone and why. She also felt a bit jealous when she considered who he might be with. (She’d noticed that Lt. Stynnix was missing as well.) Even these less desirable emotions made her optimistic. It wasn’t just that her feelings were returning but they were normal and in proportion to the events around her.

\--

Rey was snuggled down in her bed with a book propped on her belly when someone rapped lightly on her door. She shuffled over in her pajamas and placed her palm on the control panel. Hux was standing there with his hands behind his back. They hadn’t spoken since the night she had spent in his bed and she’d confessed to her internal conflict. Seeing him face to face reminded her how much she truly missed him. She’d been so preoccupied with healing her mind that she hadn’t considered how lonely her life was without his companionship.

“I’ve brought you a gift,” he said as he chewed nervously on his lip.

Her stomach turned to acid. She wasn’t ready for one of Hux’s specialty devices or even the insinuation of sex. He must have read her expression as he blushed bright red and began to stammer.

“No, no, no! Not that kind of gift. Here!” He thrust forward the mesh box with a sturdy metal frame that he had been holding behind him.

Apprehensively, Rey took the wobbling container and set it on her desk. She unzipped the lid and much to her surprise a big, fuzzy, orange cat leapt out and then scurried under the bed.

“A cat!” she exclaimed as she looked to him. “Oh, you got me a cat.” She quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Just moments before, she had realized how lonely she was and Hux, ever in anticipation of her needs and one step ahead, had left a week ago to procure her a friend. She couldn’t help but be in awe of his perceptiveness. “Thank you,” she said as she sat on the floor a few feet from where the delightful creature had disappeared. Her heart hummed when he joined her, cross-legged on the rug, their knees almost touching. 

“Does she have a name?” Rey asked quietly, hoping not to spook her new furry companion.

“I was thinking Millicent but if you don’t like-”

“I love it! Millicent. It’s a beautiful name,” she said as she turned to him. For the first time in a very long time she smiled without willing herself to. Just then the newest member of the First Order slinked out of her hiding place. She strutted around, sniffing at every nook, and giving the whole room a once over. She then walked across Hux’s lap, with little regard for his personal comfort, before settling onto Rey. Her tail swished as she began washing her paws.

“This is why you were gone? You went to find her?”

He nodded. “I’m afraid I became a bit attached to the bossy, little girl en route. She’s smarter and more charming than most humans I’ve met. If you don’t mind, I was wondering if I might stop by to visit with her on occasion.”

“Of course!” she said as she stroked Millicent’s fiery fur. A calm settled over her and the whirl of her brain slowed. The more she concentrated on Millicent the less weight she felt on her own shoulders. 

Hux was watching her from the corner of his eye, always the keen observer. “And I have a few accessories for her as well. A day bed, food, and bowls as well as her own little sandy toilet. I can have a droid deliver them at your convenience.”

“Or maybe,” Rey said tentatively without looking up from the orange tabby tucked between her legs, “you could bring her things by, if you’re not too busy. I’ve never lived with a cat before. I want to get everything set up the way she’ll like it.”

“It would be my pleasure.” 

When he returned weighed down by a few parcels, Rey was laying on the bed with Millicent stretched across the length of her torso and with her chin resting just above the cat’s head.

“Hux,” she whispered excitedly, “come here.” He set down the things he was carrying and walked over to her. Rey’s out-stretched hand grabbed his and pulled him onto the bed to lie next to her. She gently placed their entwined fingers on Millicent’s chest. “She’s purring! She likes her new home. I think she’s going to be happy here, Hux.” It was his turn to wipe away a stray tear. They lied like that, side by side, hands held tight, watching Millicent snooze. The gentle rumbling purr melded with the synchronized breaths she and Hux drew. There it was again, she thought, as her own eyes drifted closed. Where there was Hux there was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll get back to our regularly scheduled smut. I promise.


	10. Unlaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, smut, my old friend!

Millicent was proving to be a more valuable addition to the Siren than he had ever imagined possible. She followed Rey everywhere and, to his elation, she gave Rey both a reason and the confidence to visit his chambers. Their visits afforded him the time to slowly rebuild the connection he and Rey once had. 

As a show of appreciation, he’d outfitted his rooms with duplicates of all of Millicent’s accoutrements. He wanted her to be as comfortable during her visits as when she was in her own room. In addition, seeing as she had wormed her way into his heart just as Rey had done, he’d built several carpeted climbing apparatuses for both locations. He’d also made a toy lizard that scurried over the floor and climbed up walls. Millicent was a formidable huntress.

The real miracle of Millicent, however, was that Rey seemed more like her old self when her four-legged companion was about. Periodically, he’d catch the two of them strolling the halls together, Rey happily chattering and Millicent shooting interested glances at her human caretaker. While he would have preferred that she talk with him about whatever it was that weighed her down, he was grateful that she now had at least one unconditional confidant. 

Like clockwork, Rey and Millicent stopped by for evening tea. Today they’d even brought some little cakes that Rey had pilfered from the cafeteria. While he laid out a light meal, she boiled the tea. Their visits had become quite predictable. Rey would appear, with Millicent by her side, and she and Hux would eat together and discuss whatever was on their minds. After the tea was drained, Rey would stand up to stretch and Millicent would emerge from whatever comfortable corner she’d claimed as her own and the two of them would be off. 

After almost two cycles of not knowing when he’d see her again, he didn’t dare critique the routine of their evenings. Yet he still couldn’t help but wish for something of the old surprising dynamic they once had. And he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he really missed the sex. However, Rey needed time and he needed Rey, he could be patient. 

After making use of her private toilet (complete with robotic disposal), Millicent scampered up to the top of his bookcase for a nap. A little paw was visible hanging casually over the side as Rey told him about how Millie had scared the living daylights out of Mitaka on their way over. Apparently, she’d attacked the back of the poor man’s great coat with such gusto that he had screamed. Rey couldn’t stop giggling and it was music to Hux. He took a mental note to make Millicent another present in gratitude for bringing Rey such joy with her antics.

After he cleared their dishes, he joined Rey on the sofa where she sat an arm’s length away. He was always careful not to touch her without her initiation. Since Millicent had come into the picture, and Rey seemed on her way to recovery, there had been a few instances of light contact between them. She would grab for his hand or lean against his side, once she had brushed her lips against the sleeve of his coat. Yet he never reached for her; he wanted her to come back to him on her own terms.

Which is why when Rey placed her feet in his lap he forgot to breath for a moment.

“Would you help me with my boots? My feet are achy.”

“Alright,” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as humanly possible. They’re just boots, he reminded himself. It didn’t mean anything more. But then she pulled up her long skirt so he could untie the laces that traversed her thighs. Her skin along the tops of the leather shafts was tinged pink and he couldn’t help but discreetly bite his bottom lip. He had been fantasizing about her and her impossibly tall boots ever since she’d flashed one at him through the slit of her skirt. To have his hands on them now was a temptation beyond comprehension.

It took him about a minute to sufficiently loosen the first one’s laces. He slowly pulled it down her leg, revealing her tall, black knit stocking underneath. He peeled that away as well and laid them both on the coffee table. Against his better judgement, he gently massaged the length of her leg, soothing the ruddy marks that had been left behind by the stiff leather. Her muscles were strong but supple under his touch; she sighed and his heart began to race.

Rey leaned back against the pillow that was propped at the end of the sofa and closed her eyes as he moved his attention to her other leg. Again, he freed her flesh and then let his hands work their way over her calf and her thigh. She hummed contentedly as he stroked her skin. It took all his resolve to dutifully pull her skirt down to cover her to her ankles again.

To his surprise, she opened her eyes and bent forward to pull back the hem once more. This time she drew her skirt all the way up, displaying her cunt as well. She’d forgone underwear. His hands started to quiver. Her eyes were hooded but focused on him as she undid a few of the ties over her chest that held the top of her dress closed. Peeling back the fabric, she exposed her bare breasts to the cool air, her nipples instantly stiffening into little peaks. 

She braced her feet against the side of his thigh, letting her bent knees fall open. Hux roughly chewed the edges of his tongue to keep from groaning. She was opening herself up to him and his stomach flipped in his abdomen as if he were falling. He had hoped for this, dreamed of it more nights that he cared to admit but he hadn’t expected it so soon. Rey, his Rey, was coming back into herself and back to him.

She dragged her fingers across her breasts, pinching and teasing. A healthy glow rose on her cheeks and she licked at her lips. “You too,” she quietly pleaded. Worried he might have misunderstood, he moved so, so slowly to undo the front of his pants. She didn’t stop him but instead let her hungry gaze slide down his body to where his cock sprung free.

She put two fingers into her mouth, pushing down her bottom lip as she stroked her own tongue, before returning her saliva-slicked fingers to smear over her nipples. Hux began stroking himself, gliding his foreskin gently up and down over the head of his cock. The fingers of her right hand dipped down to spread her folds and stroke at her opening. It seemed impossible in this precise moment, with her face screwed up with pleasure, to not reach out and touch her and help her along her way to climax. But their unspoken rules of engagement tugged at his desire-fogged brain and he tucked his left hand tightly against the side of his body, out of trouble.

Three of her fingers began plunging into her pussy, making the most delicious squelching noise. Her arousal coated her folds and spread to the tops of her inner thighs. Her whole core was glistening. She leaned back and titled up her hips so he would have a better view. He barely registered his own hand working quickly over his shaft. She was absolutely hypnotic. 

Her drenched fingers returned to her clit which she began rubbing furiously as sharp little pangs of lust burst from her lips. “Oh, oh, oh,” she chanted as a blush flared over her cheeks and her chest. His own rhythm increased to match her frantic pace.

Her toes curled round the fabric of his pants and she threw back her head and moaned loudly, her whole body shook with her orgasm. Her stomach was still twitching when her head tipped forward and she looked at him directly. “Come for me, Hux. I want to watch you.” Her eyes burned into him with the sincerity of her request; she was so eager to witness his pleasure. It took a few more strokes under her watchful gaze before he felt tight and then unbound in quick succession. He tried to catch his come in his hand but a few spurts spilled over his lap. 

She pushed herself up and scooted down the sofa to tuck her warm body against his side. “Let me in,” she whispered and he lifted his arm so she could slide under it. He held his come-coated hand awkwardly out and away from her. She brought his hand to her mouth and licked over his fingers and across his palm until he was clean. The tender movements of her tongue made it a caring gesture instead of licentious one. They sat entangled, catching their breath, until Rey finally broke the silence.

“I thought about you. Every day,” she said, “I know that doesn’t make up for-”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“But I do. I left you and I want you to know that it hurt me too. It doesn’t lessen what you felt but it’s important to me that you understand, I know how bad it can get. I know how it feels when there’s no explanation and no expectation of their return.”

It pained him to know that she had worried about him, that in some way he’d caused her discomfort. Hux turned so he could look her in the eyes. “I didn’t need an explanation, Rey. I saw how upset you were about having to leave the Resistance and I, well, I know you. I know how much that must have wounded you. And you’re wrong about no expectation of your return. I never doubted that you would come back to me. Call it over-confidence or call it intuition, but I knew.”

Rey looked back at him with watery eyes and licked her lips. She leaned towards him until her mouth hovered above his.

Right at the moment, Millicent launched herself from the top of the bookshelf down onto the back of the sofa making them both yelp and then dissolve into startled laugher.

Rey wrinkled her nose at him, “I think she wants to go. She’s not very subtle, even for a cat.”

“You could stay if you wanted,” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure if she’d heard him. Rey smiled at him but said nothing in response.


	11. Inner work

She hadn’t spent the night like she had planned. She wasn’t ready for that yet, but she really thought she was close to being ready. Dr. Beiwe had advised her to take things slow when reigniting a relationship with Hux. She’d been very careful so far and he was being so patient. She had thought he was patient before, but how things were now put his qualities in a whole new light. 

After she’d gotten cleaned up, he’d walked her and Millie back to their room, carrying her boots for her. She’d hooked her arm in his and when they’d reached her door he’d asked her so sweetly if he could kiss her on the cheek and she’d said yes. Intimacy with Hux was always topsy-turvy. Before she’d fled, they had gotten off together multiple times before they’d even kissed. Now, the reawakening of their sexual connection was akin to nervously wading into a pool she already knew the depths of.

Over the following weeks, she initiated a few sessions of mutual masturbation. While she craved his tongue, his cock, and the way his body moved against and within her, she was still feeling unsure of where the emotions of full-contact sex would lead. So far, all their trysts had occurred in the safety of his rooms. It was easy for her there as she could come and go as she liked and there was no awkwardness of having to ask him to leave. It was completely on her terms. Which is why she decided that the next step in testing the waters required Hux to come to her. 

Rey shot off a quick message to Hux’s datapad. _Could you stop by my room this morning? I need a little help with something._

His response was almost instantaneous. _Yes. I’ll be there in 30 minutes._ He was in work mode, serious and efficient. Well, she’d just have to do something about that. She stripped off all her clothes and took her meditation/stretching mat and laid it a few feet away from the front of the door. She grabbed the fluffiest of her pillows from the bed and placed it on top of the mat.

Once she heard Hux’s knock she opened the door with a wide grin. He took one glance at her naked body and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

“There’s a hallway out there!” he stammered, “Someone could have seen you naked.” Then his eyes darkened. “You like the thought of that, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” she said with a coy shrug as she began undoing the first couple buttons of his shirt. His skin smelled so good. With the sides of his uniform pushed aside she pulled sharply at the collar of his undershirt, stretching it so that the top of one of his pecs was visible. He stiffened at her manhandling of his clothing, but she made it up to him by licking his chest and then biting a sharp bruise into his skin, making him gasp and then groan. “It doesn’t matter who sees me. By now, half the ship knows I’m yours.”

“Rey,” he whispered, his voice low and dangerous. She dropped onto her knees over the pillow and adjusted it so that it puffed up between her thighs, the creases in the fabric rubbing against her folds. She looked up at him and undid the front of his pants as she began to slowly rock back and forth.

Hux reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and squirted a glob into his hand. She crooked her eyebrow at him, impressed that he had rightly assumed that this was her plan.

“Anticipation is half of preparation,” he said with a wink.

“And what if I had only wanted help changing a lightbulb?”

He chuckled. “I would have helped you and then had a quick wank in the supply closet down the hall. Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Rey rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep from grinning. She began moving across the pillow a bit faster, relishing the light touch of the fabric. She watched as he coated his cock with lube and started to stroke it. She liked the view from this angle and judging by how quickly he got hard he was also enjoying her being on her knees in front of him.

“Hux?”

“Yes,” he hissed as he leaned back against the door.

“What do you think about when you’re all alone and you’re touching your cock?”

He watched her with ravenous eyes for a few moments before he answered. “I think about you, Rey. I think about how you smelled like adrenaline the first time you came on my lips. I picture you sitting on my throne, naked and shivering, while I lick your pussy.” 

Rey felt herself blushing but she couldn’t look away. She pushed her hips down onto the pillow and brought her hands to her chest to tease her nipples as he continued, “I imagine you walking on me with your muddy boots. How amazing it would feel to fuck your tight ass.” He was panting now and Rey dipped a finger between her legs to tease her clit. 

She looked up at him and leaned back a little so more of her body would be on display for him. She opened her mouth and let her tongue cover her bottom lip. He leaned forward as his hand sped up and breaths came faster. “I think about making you squirt and worshiping every inch of your body,” he rasped. His body shuddered as his cock shot come over her face and tits. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth to savor the salty taste of him. He slid down the door until he was seated in front of her. She continued to grind onto her pillow and her fingers.

“I think about how beautiful you look when you come,” he said, “Show me, Rey. Show me how you come.” Rey sped up the circles on her clit and looked into his eyes as her orgasm made her tremble and buck against her pillow.

She caught her breath and murmured, “I think about you too.”

He was smiling at her, but his eyes seemed sad. “I have to get back,” he said. He never pressured her to go further but she sensed that he was concerned about their lack of physical contact. He had been such a generous lover and it must make him anxious that she had yet to allow him to make her come. 

Hux stood and she reached up to him for help off the floor. With her hand in his, he ran his thumb over her palm and then left.

\--

The next morning, Rey found Hux on the bridge speaking with a small group of officers about some boring tactical strategy. As she approached, his face lit up and the officers dispersed. 

“Hello, Rey,” he said and then he stooped to scratch Millicent under her chin, “Hello, Millicent. How are you today?” She meowed a curt reply as she winded through his legs, leaving little, orange hairs on his dark pants.

Rey flashed one of her bright smiles, “I’ve a favor to ask.”

“Anything.”

“I was hoping that you might be able to make an adjustment to this.” She handed him a black cotton bag. His eyes went wide with recognition as he assessed the shape and weight of the contents. She had put her vibrator inside the bag before heading out to find him.

“It no longer pleases you?” he whispered. A vivid blush was creeping above his collar.

“Oh no. It still very much pleases me. I was just hoping that you would be able to add a remote functionality.”

He relaxed but the blush persisted. “That should be easy enough. Would you like to join me in my workshop? Millicent is invited as well, of course.”

Rey didn’t know he had an actual workshop but it made sense. The thought of watching him work, sleeves rolled up and lips pursed in concentration, was too tantalizing an offer to pass on.

“Please,” she said.

The workshop was hidden behind a panel in the belly of the ship. It was far from the bustling upper decks of the Siren; a well-chosen location in which he would be unlikely to be disturbed. The space was brightly lit and the walls were covered with sketches for everything from spaceships and palatial manors to novelty furniture and sex toys. In the center was a large, pristine drafting board and one wall was completely dedicated to a workbench. At the far end was a closet that was almost as large as the main workshop itself, filled with drawers and bins of every type of material and tool imaginable.

Rey ran her fingers over the edge of the workbench. A small scrap of paper tucked under his pen cup caught her eye. “So, this is how you managed,” she laughed while waving a sketch of a mouse droid with a knife attachment. 

He at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed. “Desperate times and what not.”

“I knew it was a show just for me but I never figured out how you had cut the lace. Simple and elegant. Well played.” 

“It worked didn’t it. At least a little.”

“I was jealous,” she admitted. “She still looks at you, you know.”

“Who? Stynnix?”

“Mm-hmm. She has a crush on you,” she said as she patted Hux’s ass making him chuckle, “Well, you and Mitaka. She can’t seem to make up her mind.”

“You have got to be joking!”

“Are you upset you’re not the only one she has eyes for?” Rey batted her lashes at him and sucked on her lower lip, wetting it.

“Are you toying with me, Rey?” 

“Maybe. Do you mind?”

“Not in the least,” he said. She placed the sketch back under the cup and picked up another one. It appeared to be a high-backed chair made from wooden planks with a square bottom instead of four legs. The margin was filled with a lengthy list in Hux’s indecipherable shorthand. With everything Rey knew of him, she was certain that this wasn’t just simply a chair.

She turned the drawing so Hux could see what she was referring to. “It’s beautiful,” she said. 

Hux plucked the paper from her and held it up to the light for a moment before handing it back. “It’s an idea I had rattling around in my head for a throne.”

“You don’t like the one you have?”

“This is more of a speculative piece. It’s made of wood but some of the veins would be replaced with very fine glass tubes, allowing for a liquid or a gas to be piped through it. You would be able to control its temperature, color, or even make the whole thing glow with a phosphorescence. I have a couple concepts I’m entertaining.”

Rey put the paper back down. “You really do love a curio.”

“I do.” Hux pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. “And now to the task at hand.” He carefully removed the gold vibrator from its bag. Rey stood at his side watching him pop it open and begin soldering a tiny internal antenna.

“Any other adjustments you would like me to make while I’m in here?”

“No. In every other way it’s perfect.” She started poking around the room and inspecting his other designs while he continued his tinkering. 

The inner workings of Hux’s mind were all delightfully inventive and artful. She lost herself in an expansive terrarium before a peculiar silicone contraption attracted her interest. It’s most prominent feature was a long, thick cylinder with a rounded head and a sideways cup at the base. Just behind the cup and roughly perpendicular to the first cylinder was a shorter curved cylinder. A thin, flexible stem with a circular loop protruded from the end. It was soft but hard all at the same time. She gingerly picked it up, trying to decipher it’s use.

Hux cleared his throat, “That’s just a prototype.”

“What’s it for?”

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Well, it’s a sex toy. This,” he grabbed the elastic ring, “loops around the base of a butt plug to help keep the toy stable, and this,” he pointed to the short cylinder, “goes inside the vagina.” 

“So, it stays on the woman all by itself? No straps?”

“Correct.”

Rey felt warm all over. Hux had such a filthy and ingenious imagination; it made her adore him even more.

“This here cups the clitoris. It vibrates when pressure is applied,” said Hux. Rey pushed her finger against the squishy sideways cup, eliciting a slow but powerful rumble. 

“And then this part here…” she said as she stroked the final long, thick cylinder, noticing its hidden ridges. Her pulse was racing.

“That would be for penetrating a partner,” he explained matter-of-factly. 

“Oh.” Rey leaned against his side as she gaped at the complex toy. “Is that something you’re interested in? Being penetrated.”

Hux nodded. 

“Have you ever…”

“Yes, but not with a partner.” His voice was low and soft. “It is not, however, something I would ask of you. I know you need things to go slow. I like slow, Rey.”

“You only like slow because you’re worried about me.”

“In part. But as I am sure you have noticed, I have been very much enjoying how things are at our current speed.”

Rey pressed her lips to the shirt fabric that covered his upper arm. He smelled like solder and sweat. It was intoxicating. “And if I wanted to speed things up a bit?” she asked and then nodded towards the fancy toy Hux was holding, “Maybe not _that_ fast yet but faster.”

“That would be alright, Rey.” His fingers ghosted up and down her back and then he placed the toy back in the bin with his other prototypes.

She moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, only lips, slow and sentimental. But it still made her wet.

She pulled away ever so slightly and whispered against his cheek, “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Always, sweet one,” he said and kissed her again. His beard tickled her skin and his tongue flicked gently against hers, she could tell he was holding back. He smiled at her and returned to his workbench to pick up the gold vibrator. “It’s all set.” 

“Thank you,” she said and put the toy into its bag. She rousted Millicent who had been napping the entire time on a pile of fabric scraps.

Hux offered Rey the little gold remote that perfectly matched the toy he had modified for her. “This too.”

“Keep it,” she murmured as she leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you tonight.”

\--

Millicent meowed loudly throughout the duration of Rey’s shower. It would have been annoying if it hadn’t been so endearing. Rey supposed that she was simply trying to warn her about the evil that was running water.

She wound up the little toy lizard that Hux had crafted and watched as Millie chased it as it scuttled over the floor and at times darted up the walls. The things that man could create with his hands, she thought with a sigh.

She pulled on the pair of white men’s briefs she had swiped from the Siren’s commissary. The front of the underwear hung loosely until she tucked the vibrator inside, nestling it against her clit and between her folds. She left her long, dark robes and thigh-high boots in the closet and opted for a blue tunic and her old gray leggings as well as her scuffed boots that reached just a bit above her ankles.

Rey poured a generous portion of food into Millie’s bowl, tightened her buns, and headed out the door.


	12. A very good book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books are supposed to be super rare in canon but they’re averagely common in this fic.

Hux greeted her with a warm smile and decided to test the waters by taking Rey’s hand and softly brushing his lips against her mouth. He felt a pang of guilt but he reminded himself that she had been the one to mention she wanted to go a bit faster and had initiated the kissing in his workshop.

Rey rewarded him with a bright smile. “I left Millie behind. I’m afraid she’ll start getting anxious when I _have_ to leave if we’re together all the time.”

“Sounds wise,” Hux said as he led her towards the sitting room. He desperately wanted to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the bed where he could tease her with the vibrator that he suspected was already tucked between her legs. He decided, however, that that would definitely be a bridge too far.

A lovely idea for the evening sprouted in Hux’s mind. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. “Would you like to borrow something from my collection?” he asked as he gestured towards his expansive bookcase. 

“Yes!” Rey’s face lit up as she hurried over to the built-in unit that ran alongside the sofa. “I’ve gotten some very good books from the library but I imagine you have a more curated taste.”

Hux settled onto the sofa to watch as she tilted her head to the side to better read the titles and run her fingers over the spines. “All the books in the library are actually my collection as well. I had to keep them in storage on the Supremacy. For the Siren, I wanted to give them their own room. The books I love the most and those I haven’t yet read, I keep here. The others I house in the library so the crew might enjoy them as I have.”

Rey shot him an astonished look, “You’ve read all the books in the library?” 

Hux nodded, feeling pleased that she was appreciative of his intellectual appetite. 

Rey gasped and her mouth fell open. “So, you’re the one responsible for the ship having a signed copy of ‘The Erotic Adventures of Darth Plagueis the Wise’!?”

Hux smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, “I enjoy a good satire.” 

She snickered and continued looking through the shelves until she let out a little squeak. She pulled out a particularly well-worn novel. “You have a copy of ‘The Last Morning Star’! I’ve always wanted to read this. I’ve read ‘The First Light’ a hundred times!”

Hux stood up to peek over her shoulder as she thumbed through the first few pages. “Well, I expect you will enjoy it. It’s a rare example of a sequel that far exceeds the original.”

“That’s not possible, ‘The First Light’ is perfection!”

“And some stories become better the longer they go on,” he said and then kissed the side of her neck. He laid a hand against the small of her back and steered her towards his desk that was placed in the middle of the sitting room and faced the viewport. 

Obediently, she sat down and shot him a curious look. “Not the sofa?”

“Not for this, Rey,” he said reaching into his pocket to finger the little golden remote within.

Hux leaned back against the viewport and looked her over. She’d filled out since she had returned to the Siren and her cheeks had regained a rosy hue. It was the sparkle of her eyes, however, that announced her restoration to her former self. Well, not really her former self. Rey was evolving into someone new, a more cautious but confident woman while retaining her old strength and charm. In that moment, he realized he loved all her iterations. 

With a deep breath, he said, “I want you to read aloud, sweet one.” The husk in his voice betrayed his plan. Rey’s eyes grew wide and she nodded. Licking her lips, she carefully opened the book to the first page.

“’The Last Morning Star’ by M. Cellos. Chapter One: _The first rays of dawn drew over them as she knelt alongside his body but it was of no use. He was dead. Not even the brilliant blue sun of Zaffre could revive him. She laid her lips against his. They were an unnerving shade of white and so cold to the touch. She would have to go o- o-_ ” Rey stuttered as he used the remote to power on the vibrator that was nestled against her cunt. Her eyes shot up to meet his for a moment before she looked back down to the book.

“ _She would have to go on without him. She rose and a- a- a-_ ” Her brow furrowed with determination and her breasts bobbed up and down with her quickening breaths.

_“She rose and gathered his cloak that he had discarded when the fever had blistered through him in the night. The mossy green cloth was heavy and still -ll –ll_ fuck!” The novel shook fitfully in Rey’s small hands as he increased the intensity of the vibrations against her vulva. She squirmed in her seat for a few moments but then she composed herself and pressed on. “ _The mossy green cloth! was heavy and still damp with his sweat. It smelled of HIM!_ ” Rey dropped the book and gripped the table. “Oh, Maker, Hux!” she yelped.

The control over her body made him ache. “Go on,” he commanded as he pressed a hand against the crotch of his pants and palmed his erection. Rey picked up the book once more.

“ _She draped it over her shoulders, the hem dragging across the dusty path as she turned her back on his corpse and walked awAY!_ ” Rey threw her head back and moaned loudly. Briefly, she tried to return to the task at hand but Hux turned up the vibration setting twice more. His own breaths came heavily at the sight of her coming loose at her seams. She crossed her legs in an attempt to regain control, teeth chattering and nails clawing at the desk. Her body shuddered as she came. She twitched and whimpered and then shrieked, “Too much!” He quickly thumbed off the device.

Rey looked at him then like he had hung the moon and it felt as if his heart would pound out of his chest. She calmed herself a little and then stood up and walked on wobbly legs to the side of the desk. She stripped off her tunic and breast band and then peeled down her come-soaked leggings. 

He was surprised to see she was wearing men’s underwear but upon noticing the lump of the vibrator in the front he understood why she had chosen them for the evening. Such a clever girl. The contrast of Rey’s feminine frame and the masculine bulge in the briefs stirred a dark desire within him. He had never wanted anyone more in his life than how he wanted her now.

Carefully, she climbed up onto the desk, and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Her booted feet hung off the edge. Rey resituated the book, trapping it under her spread fingers. She began again where she had left off. 

“ _She would have to face her demon alone._ ”

Hux walked around behind her, drinking in the view. The thin white underwear molded obscenely over the curves of her ass and the folds of her cunt before puffing out around the toy. This was his definition of perfection. Undoing the front of his trousers, he pulled out his cock and covered it with lube from the small bottle he had had in his pocket. He began stroking himself.

He laid his left hand on Rey’s ass and gave it a sharp squeeze, “Do you want to come again?”

She glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded before she resumed reading. He manipulated the remote control so the vibrator maintained a gentle rumble against her sensitive parts. He returned his hand to her ass, massaging her soft flesh. She rocked her hips back and forth and the faint hairs on her thighs quivered over the goosebumps that were forming.

Rey’s arms began to shake before she shifted herself onto her elbows. Her back arched lewdly, giving Hux an even better view of her soaked cunt. The ache in his groin grew as he continued to pump over his hard length and grope at her bottom. The way his hand pawed at her ass, tugging lightly at the fabric of her underwear, made the vibrator undulate slightly against her pussy.

“ _She stood at the edge of the desert and counted the puffs of sand that betrayed the mirage monster’s step falls. One. Two. Three. Four. She waited -d._ Oh Hux, please! I’m going to come!” 

His thumb pushed into the fabric over her entrance. He felt the surge of warmth and slick and the rapid pulse of her orgasm. Being so close to her pleasure had him spellbound. He leaned his cheek against the cleft of her ass while deeply inhaling her scent. It only took a few more twists over the head of his cock before thick rushes of his own come shot onto the soles of her boots. He could have died happily in that moment without a single regret.

He helped Rey off the desk and draped an arm over her shoulders as he steered her to the fresher. She didn’t speak as he stripped them both completely and turned on the hot stream of water. He washed her with tender touches and she compliantly maneuvered herself so that he could better attend to her body. After he cleaned himself, he turned off the water and dried them both off.

The pristine linens felt like heaven as they settled over their naked bodies. They lay facing one another and he ran a hand through her damp hair before tucking it behind her ear. She leaned in and captured his lips with her own. It went on like that for over an hour, chaste caresses of arms and chests, a slow dance of lips and tongues.

When Rey finally pulled away, her lips were swollen and wet, her eyes burned bright with their own fire. “I love you, Hux,” she said.

“I love you, Rey.” He kissed her again.

 

She was gone by the time he woke the next morning but instead of panicking he felt like he could float through his day. The bed still smelled of her and when he made his way over to the small cook area, where he kept his kettle, he passed by the desk and noticed that his copy of ‘The Last Morning Star’ was noticeably missing. In its place was a note- _Can’t read properly with all that distraction. I’ll bring it back soon. Love, Rey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t watched the Hysterical Literature videos stop everything and get thee to google.


	13. Splayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter excluding the epilogue. You guys have been the best. Give my love to your mother!

Somedays everything changes for a reason. Fate puts a soulmate or a sworn enemy into your path. An ancient conspiracy finally comes to light. And then somedays you just wake up horny as fuck and nothing is ever the same again.

Rey stood naked in front of her mirror cupping her breasts. Her tits were sore and her nipples ached with the slightest movement. When she had woken that morning, her cunt was dripping from a dream she couldn’t remember. The little voice in her head that had warned her to be cautious with her heart was now eclipsed by a throbbing between her legs. She needed to come and she needed to come hard.

She situated her stockings and then yanked on her thigh-high boots before lying face down on the bed. It took patience and a lot of lube but she managed to position the silver First Order butt plug in her ass. Then, oh-so carefully, she placed the tiny V-shaped clamps on her nipples. With nothing else beneath, she buttoned Hux’s long coat over her body. The heavy fabric rubbed over her sensitive tits making her groan.

She hurried to Hux’s quarters, grasping at her chest to stabilize her breasts that bounced uncomfortably with each footfall. When he didn’t open his door immediately, she kicked at it before she remembered that he had mentioned something about an important meeting. She stomped off to find him; the situation just couldn’t wait until after lunch.

She hadn’t been to the throne room since she had taken her leave of the Siren. She wasn’t expecting to have such a visceral reaction to the place where Hux had first bowed down to her and declared her an empress but when she stepped inside her skin felt electric. When he had first worshipped her with his mouth, she’d been wanting but still tentative. There had been a very real threat of being caught and captured. She never would have dreamed in a thousand cycles that she would be standing here, wet and needy, seeking out Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader of the First Order, for a rough fuck.

He was seated on his throne; his back was straight but his legs were splayed wide. A holocam floated in front of his face. “I understand your predicament but I hope you can also appreciate mine,” he said. He looked up and his lips twitched, threatening to pull up into a smile when he spotted her. Rey walked towards him until she was a few paces from the back of the holocam.

Slowly, she started undoing the buttons of the great coat. As it became evident that she was nude beneath the heavy layer, Hux puffed out his cheeks with a slow breath. She wet her lips and finished unfastening the buttons over her pelvis. He anxiously shifted in his seat at the sight of her bare pussy.

_“Supreme Leader, I would be honored to…”_ droned on a disembodied voice. Rey giggled silently and then got down on all fours. He was trying to keep his eyes on the holocam but his gaze kept darting to her as she crawled towards him. 

Once she reached the throne she knelt between his legs, the hovering holocam just above her head. Rey bowed forward and made quick work of the fly of his pants. She licked a stripe along the bottom of his now swelling dick before sucking the head into her mouth. The hand that wasn’t guiding his length past her lips danced over her clit.

Hux gripped the arms of his throne tightly as he made little utterances at appropriate intervals while the man on the other end of the holocam continued his proposal. The salty taste of his precome flooded her mouth as she swallowed down more and more of his flesh. The sloppy noises of her wet mouth sucking his cock grew louder.

_“Is everything alright, Supreme Leader? There seems to be a bit of_ static _coming from your end.”_

“My apologies. Something has, uh, come up. We’ll have to continue this discussion later,” Hux said as he quickly powered down the holocam. “Fucking hell, Rey!” he shouted as his hand smoothed over her hair. 

She pulled her head back, letting his throbbing dick pop out of her mouth. “I need you so bad, Hux. Now,” she said as she stood and spun around. He lifted the hem of the great coat that still draped over her arms and pushed it to the side, revealing her bottom.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he whispered when he caught sight of the plug in her ass and pressed his thumb against it. 

She didn’t bother answering as she positioned her dripping pussy over his cock. Hux grabbed her hips and held her still.

“Are you sure?”

“I need you. I need you,” she babbled before defying his grip and seating herself on his cock. Her enthusiasm seemed to be all the reassurance he required. One of his hands groped at her breasts, teasing her clamped nipples, while the other pressed firm circles into her clit.

“Come on my cock,” he growled as he dragged his teeth over her neck. He tipped her back a bit more, putting pressure on the plug in her ass. Tears welled in her eyes as her orgasm ripped through her.

“Is that what you wanted, Empress?” Hux breathed against the shell of her ear. She didn’t slow her movements as she continued to bounce on his lap.

“Yes! Oh yes! Please, Hux. You make me so wet!” The lewd slapping sound of her flesh against his resounded through the throne room. The middle finger of his hand that had been rubbing her clit slowly edged its way into her cunt alongside his cock that she was still ardently riding. It was almost too much, the stretch of it made her legs vibrate. Then he crooked the finger that was inside her as his thumb stroked over her clit. 

She screamed in ecstasy as she squirted all over the floor in front of the throne. Her stomach convulsed and she clawed at his thighs to steady herself while he kissed sweetly along her neck.

Just then the door slid open to reveal Lt. Stynnix and Mitaka. Both officers stood frozen as they gaped at the sight before them. Rey’s arms were still covered by the great coat emblazoned with the symbol of the First Order and most of her legs were encased in her boots. Her flushed torso, however, was bare and arched over Hux who had one hand, soaked with her come, draped along her inner thigh while the other cupped her breast. His hard cock was buried deep inside her.

“We will have to reschedule. I’m a bit tied up,” Hux said coolly. Stynnix and Mitaka, both painfully red, turned and ran out. Rey couldn’t help but giggle at their speedy retreat. 

“Did you like being caught, Empress? Did you enjoy them seeing your come-drenched pussy stretched over my cock?”

“Yes,” she hissed. She pushed off his chest and bent all the way forward until her palms were braced on the toes of her boots. “Look how full I am,” she said as his trembling hands spread her plugged ass and her cunt glided up and down the length of his dick.

“So beautiful,” he hummed. His hips stuttered and his fingers pressed into the cheeks of her ass. His come spurted into her, filling her up and then dripping over her folds and inner thighs.

Rey crumpled to the floor and wrapped herself up in the great coat. She smiled up at him happily. Rolling onto her back, she bent her knees up. “Hux,” she whispered with a mischievous lilt, “I’m quite fond of this coat. I would be very upset if it became stained.”

Hux blinked at her for a moment while he watched his come slowly dribble out of her opening. He pushed himself from the throne and clambered onto his hands and knees. Burying his face in her pussy, he eagerly tongued up their mixed spend. When he was satisfied, he crawled over her body until he was directly above her.

“I love you, sweet one,” he said as he kissed both her cheeks and then looked longingly into her eyes.

“Sweet one?” she asked before running a finger over his lips. “I thought I was an Empress in this room?”

“You are both to me always.” His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and the taste of their combined come swirled round. They cuddled like that for a few blissful minutes before Hux rolled over and ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it. “I can’t believe I’m saying this right now but I have to call that man back.”

“It can’t wait?” she asked coyly as she laid her hand over his still exposed but flaccid dick.

“I’m sorry. It really can’t.” Hux took her wandering hand and lifted it to his lips where he placed a quick peck on the back of it. “If you’re not otherwise engaged, I’d love to take you out to dinner tonight.”

“Out? Where?”

“It’s a surprise” he said as he stood up. He tucked himself back in his pants and attempted to straighten his shirt before helping her off the floor. 

“I’ll come by your room, I have something for Millicent.” 

“Alright,” she said as she buttoned up her coat, “Until tonight.”

\--

Rey waited somewhat patiently for her dinner date. Date. Was this what a date was? She and Hux had the strangest relationship further confused by the fact that they lived on the same massive war ship. 

Millie pawed at the door before Hux even had a chance to knock. 

“She sensed you,” Rey said, nodding her head towards the cat as she opened the door to reveal Hux with his hand raised halfway.

“She is quite the clever cat,” he said. “Which is why I thought she might enjoy this.” A beautiful sea green collar dangled off his index finger.

Rey laughed. “Oh, Hux. I’m not sure she’s going to like everyone seeing her wearing a collar. She’s a bit, um, independent.”

“She is independent which is why this is not just any collar,” he knelt on the floor in front of Millicent letting her sniff at her new accessory. She did not look impressed. “It has a chip embedded in it so when she approaches approved entryways, the door will automatically open. She’ll have full command over the ship. Safely of course.”

He never ceased to amaze. “That’s brilliant,” she said. 

“I suggest laying it out for her to get used to for a day or two before you attempt putting it on her.”

“Oh, you better believe you’re going to be the one to put it on her,” Rey said as she crossed her arms and tried to give him a serious look but failing. 

“Fine.” He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. “Dinner then?” Hux offered his arm which she accepted. 

To her surprise he led her to the library. “I don’t think we’re supposed to have food or drink in here, Hux,” she teased.

He winked at her as he opened the door. “Then we’ll have to be sneaky.”

The view within made her gasp. The library was a mid-sized room with book cases around the edges and a viewport at the far end. The cozy chairs and couches that normally dotted the center of the room had been removed and replaced by a plush blanket with a picnic dinner laid out on top. The only light came from the stars outside the viewport.

“Wow, Hux. It’s perfect,” she said as they walked over and sat down on the blanket.

“Not quite yet.” He handed her a little wooden box. “The finishing touch.”

Rey opened it and a few dozen small fireflies floated up into the air around them. The soft twinkling glow took her breath away.

She watched the little creatures as they drifted aimlessly in the air. “I’ve never seen a real firefly before. I’ve only read about them in books.”

“These aren’t real, Rey. I made them,” Hux said softly as he watched her look around in wonder. “They’re tiny flying droids with phosphorescence stored in their bodies.”

“You are incredible.” 

“Thank you, Rey.” He looked like he was going to say something else but stopped himself short. Instead he poured wine into her glass and then his own.

They ate the delicious foods that Hux had brought and sipped on their wine. The conversation delved into some areas they had been avoiding, namely their lonely childhoods, before resurfacing into calmer waters.

Hux placed the dirty dishes in the woven picnic basket and moved it and their empty wine bottles away. He laid back onto the blanket and Rey joined him and snuggled up close. They stayed like that for so long in silence she might have worried he had fallen asleep if hadn’t been for the lazy circles he was drawing over her back. 

“Hux?”

“Yes, love?”

“I was thinking about Millicent’s collar and how you said she’ll be allowed through all the doorways, well at least those that lead to areas that are safe for kitties.” He nodded and pulled her a bit tighter. “Well, it reminded me of when you told me about the mouseholes onboard the Siren. How you designed them especially for me.”

Hux pulled her up so she was half laying and half sitting on top of his body. “Just ask me, Rey,” he said as he easily lifted her dress up over her head. She felt beautiful with her body bared in the soft glimmer of the night.

“How long have you wanted me?” she asked. His arms encircled her to take off her breast band.

“Since the moment I first saw you.” His hands were gliding over her hips, her stomach, her breasts.

“And how long have you loved me?” she asked. His right hand snuck between them and pushed aside the scrap of fabric that covered her cunt.

“Since the night you left.” Two of his fingers slipped inside her and Rey moaned while she began to rock on top of him.

She hated herself for asking but she needed to know. “How long, oh, how long would you have waited for me?” The question came out in pants as he slid two more fingers into her cunt. 

“For an eternity,” he said. She kissed him as his other hand slipped between them to free his cock and then press it into her dripping cunt.

The endless starlight reached into the room as the fireflies flickered all around them. Rey sat back up, her breasts bouncing as he began sliding her up and down his length. She rode him with her hands splayed over his chest and her hair falling over her eyes. 

“I love you, Rey,” Hux said and it sounded like a prayer as his body quivered and he came deep inside her while she tumbled over the precipice of her own orgasm.

Her body sunk down on top of his but she still felt like she was floating among the stars. She was sated; the pound of his heart against her own told her she was loved fully. This, she thought, is what a home should be.

\--

Rey kissed Hux goodnight outside her door. Once she was safely within her room, she scooped up Millicent and the collar that was still laying in the center of the floor. “Come here, Millie,” Rey said as she wrestled the collar over her fuzzy neck, “We’re going on a secret mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue _Mission Impossible_ theme song.


	14. Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started from the bottom, now we’re here. Hope you’ve enjoyed the best, smutty thing I’ve ever written.

Hux was feeling decidedly grumpy. He had planned to fuck Rey in the training room fresher that morning but she hadn’t showed up which was odd but not totally out of the norm. Then when he’d tried to track her down in her room, the library, the med bay, he couldn’t find her (or Millicent for that matter) anywhere. 

He knew that Rey wasn’t a pet that he should be keeping tabs on at all times, but he was starting to get a bit worried. A few nights ago, when they’d been together in the library (and even earlier that day in the throne room, for that matter) it had been so intimate that he was concerned that things had gone too fast too soon. She had been strangely distant the last two days and busy. Too busy to spend much alone time with him. He wasn’t worried about her running off, but he wasn’t sure if she was in the same place as him, which was fair, considering he was in deep. He loved Rey, but more than that he wanted her completely and forever. Which, he reminded himself, was a revelation for a bit farther down the road. 

He decided with a dull pain in his heart that if he couldn’t find Rey she didn’t want to be found, he busied himself with work instead. During a particularly dull meeting, a message from _YourSiren_ flitted into view on his datapad. Hux opened it as discreetly as possible, angling the screen back towards his chest in case it was a picture or something else equally sensitive. It was, however, only a short message. “Sorry I’ve been a bit distant. I’d like to make it up to you. My room. Tonight. Drinks and sex. Love, Rey.”

His eyes lingered on the last two words before he closed the message. He hustled through the rest of his day barely noticing how busy he was.

\--

Rey let him in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She nervously shuffled from foot to foot as they stood in the entryway. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

“Oh, yes! Everything is fine. I got you a present and I was hoping you would put it on before we, um, before we fuck.” She was so nervous and looking every which way but directly at him.

“So, we’re going to fuck?” he chuckled, “Blunt seduction. I approve.” He pulled her to him and bent to kiss her, hoping to calm her down. Her hands landed firmly on his chest. She was very pink. 

“None of that, yet. Um, here.” Rey shoved a small, red bag at him but didn’t let go, “I don’t want you to think too much about this, but I want you to wear this tonight.” His interest piqued, he pried the bag from her fingers and tipped out the contents into his hand. 

He looked up at her incredulously. “A cock ring? Rey, love, has uh, the _duration_ not been good for you?” He felt a bit lightheaded as he tried to remember if there was ever a time during sex that he hadn’t lasted as long as she had needed. So often they focused on just her climax that he was taken aback.

“Oh no! That’s not it at all. It’s just that, well, tonight, I want to make sure…” she cagily trailed off. Then she looked at him with her sparkling hazel eyes and pressed her body against his. “Please wear it for me,” she practically moaned as she ghosted her fingers over his arms. Heat was rolling off her body and it was making his dick twitch.

He planted a sincere kiss on her cheek and then took a step back. “Alright, Empress, as you wish. I’m going to have to do it now or else I’ll be too stiff to get the damned thing on.” She grinned at him in her victory. “Just being near you makes me hard,” he added as he took the ring and slunk off.

Once in the bright light of the fresher, he inspected the ring a bit closer. Only then did it dawn on him that she must have made it herself. He held it up wishing he had brought his glasses. Lightly etched into the metal was the word _Complete_. It was such an odd word for a cock ring. 

Hux undid his pants and pulled out his soft dick. The ring went over his member easily as he worked it down to the base. The craftmanship was very neat and she had estimated his size perfectly. The little minx must have broken into his workshop and borrowed some of his tools.

The candles that he had noticed spread throughout the room were all lit by the time he reemerged. “It’s not exactly little fireflies but I thought they made everything look a bit more romantic,” she said.

“It’s wonderful, Rey. Everything is.”

“Can I see?” she asked. He undid the front of his pants and pulled out his now semi-hard cock. The nerves she was harboring noticeably dissipated. Without comment, she dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped her lips around his length. The suction of her hot mouth was fierce and unrelenting as his dick grew over her tongue.

He tugged up his shirt halfway to facilitate his view as she took him deeper. The tip of her nose brushed against the silver ring. Maybe her gift was a clever idea, if she kept this up he might need a little help with restraint.

Rey rocked back on her heels, letting his dick pop out of her mouth. She licked her lips as she stared up at him and coyly asked, “Whiskey?”

He laughed and offered her his hand to help her off the floor. “Is that the plan then? You’re just going to tease me all night until I beg?” 

Rey shrugged while she helped him tuck his cock back into his pants. She then led him to the viewport where she had repositioned her sofa so they could drink and look out into the stars. Out of nowhere, Millicent came running and leapt up onto the back of the sofa. She ran her rough tongue over his hair to groom him until he lovingly picked her up and moved her to his lap. Rey handed him a glass and then tucked herself against his side.

Massaging Millicent behind the ears, he noticed the collar nestled in her fur. “So, you got it on her, then? Did she scratch?”

She shook her head, “No, I just explained to her the concept of necessary evils. Besides, I had an art project that needed doing and she didn’t want to be left behind.”

“So that’s how you got into the workshop? Millicent acted as your key. I assumed you had just used the Force.”

Rey stared out into the vastness of outer space. “I don’t bother with the Force anymore, not when there are other ways.” A tinge of sadness seeped into her voice but he didn’t push the topic further.

They sat quietly for a while, sipping their drinks and listening to Millicent’s hypnotic purr. “Did you enjoy it? Making the ring,” he asked. 

She turned back towards him, her eyes burning bright. “Yes! I wasn’t expecting it to be that satisfying. I mean, I’ve always enjoyed making things, crafting my lightsaber was very fulfilling. Making something strong and refined for you, however, was incredible. Just the thought of how it’d be used!” A lovely flush bloomed over her skin as she spoke. 

He knew exactly what she meant. “It really is beautiful,” he said as he reached around Millicent to cup his crotch. Millicent disapproved of this and hopped off the sofa and scaled the carpeted tower that was stationed a few feet away. 

Rey’s hand joined his over the lap of his pants. She pressed her lips to his neck and began sucking while she gently caressed between his legs. Hux drained his glass, savoring the contrast of the whiskey sliding down his throat and Rey’s warm mouth working over his neck.

“ _Complete_?” he asked quietly. 

Her hand didn’t cease stroking him through the fabric of his pants but her mouth pulled away just far enough so she could answer. “The day we were first together in the throne room I asked you, _‘What am I?’_ And you said, _‘A complete person.’_ It’s silly but it never left me. You wanted me. You wanted me as I was. You probably don’t even remember that.”

“I do remember and for the record I still feel the same.”

Rey moved to straddle his lap and cup his face. “I want you as you are as well, Hux.” Her core was hot against him. 

“I will give you anything, Empress,” he managed to say before her lips crashed down over his. To his surprise, she shook her head and pulled away. 

“No, not tonight,” she murmured and then climbed off to stand in front of him. She untied the belt of her wrap dress and let it fall away to reveal her body that was now bare except for her tall boots. “Follow me.”

She led the way to her bedroom where she leaned over and placed her forearms on the bottom of the bed and waited for him. Next to her, on top of the sheets, was her butt plug and a bottle of lube. Without delay, he drizzled the lube over his fingers and her puckered hole. He worked his fingers inside her and marveled at how visibly wet her pussy became the more he stretched her tight ring. Manipulating her body captivated him and his cock was straining against the silver that encircled it by the time her hole swallowed the plug.

He had etched the plug with the First Order insignia in a primal desire to mark her as his. It had given him a quiet power over her at a time when she had all the control. His feelings had changed and so had what her wearing the insignia meant to him. Now, when it was held in her body, it reminded him that she accepted him as he was, even the things about him that were less than ideal in her eyes.

He laid a kiss on her lower back, “Be right back. Have to wash up.”

When he returned, she was standing at the foot of the bed waiting for him. She kissed him slowly and sweetly. Without breaking their mouths apart, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it to the floor. She then kneeled in front of him and briefly mouthed over his erection through his pants before working off his boots and socks.

When she finally removed his pants and underwear, she took just the head of his dick into her mouth while she trailed her fingers over his thighs. She sucked and tonged his slit all the while staring up at him with her sparkly eyes. Without warning she took all of him in mouth, her lips eclipsing the cock ring. He could have lost control right then. Her throat muscles contracted around the head of his cock and he pulled out of her. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as he breathed through it, “If you keep that up even the ring won’t help.” 

She beamed at him proudly and then stood. “Lay down on the bed for me.” He complied and wrapped his arms around her when she laid down on top of him. He held her and they kissed for a long while. He never tired of kissing her.

She broke away and nipped at his neck before turning her attention to his chest. She laved one of his nipples while she rolled the other between her fingertips and then switched. He arched into her touch. Her bottom slid back a little and he felt the tip of his cock touch the base of her plug. He loved when she wore it. 

Her mouth moved lower as she sucked and kissed little bites along his abdomen and then licked at his hipbones. Giving his bobbing erection a wide berth, she bypassed his shaft altogether and wrapped her lips around his balls, sucking and caressing them with her tongue. She pushed his knees towards his chest and went lower until her tongue was swirling around his hole. 

He was moaning now. He hadn’t expected this and it was almost too much but then she came up for air. She smiled at him, his chest was flushed pink and his hands were gripping the sheets.

“Was that alright?” she asked licking her lips.

“Yes!”

“Good.” Much to his disappointment she stood up. “Eyes closed now until I say.” 

“Rey?”

“Trust me.”

He nodded and did as she had requested. A few minutes passed before he sensed her return to the foot of the bed.

“Ok, open,” she whispered.

His whole body began to sing at the sight of her. Situated between Rey’s legs was the strapless strap-on toy he had shown her the day she had visited his workshop. The dildo at the front gave her the appearance of having an immense erect cock. It was comically big on her small frame. The shallow cup behind the shaft laid snugly over her clit and the thick cylinder that was designed to curve inside her vagina was already buried deep within her. 

Rey, with a wanton look on her face, spun round and bent over so he could see how the last piece, the silicone loop, was stretched over the rim of the base of the butt plug she was wearing.

“Holy fuck, Rey” he breathed heavily. “The cock ring wasn’t the only trouble you were getting yourself into.”

She climbed back up onto the bed and positioned herself between his legs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” she said as she slid her hand over the cock of the toy. Watching her touch it as if it were an extension of her body made his pulse race. He reached down to palm his own cock when she gently batted his hand out of the way. “Let me,” she said. She dribbled lube all over his dick as well as the one she was wearing. She leaned forward until the two touched and then used both her hands to stroke them, pressing them snugly together.

After a few minutes, she moved her cock away and bent to swirl her tongue around the tip of his. “Would it be alright if I put my fingers in your ass, Hux?” she asked as pre-come dotted her lips.

“Please,” he nearly shouted. She dripped lube all over her fingers again and then squirted a glob directly on his hole, making him shiver.

“Shh, baby, just relax,” she purred as she began to slowly edge one finger inside. He’d done this to himself many times but the pleasure when she did it was so much more intense. By the time she was working a fourth finger inside him he was desperately trying to grind down.

With a quick kiss to his inner thigh, she pulled out completely, “Give me a second,” she said before disappearing into the fresher. When she returned his heart began to pound. This was it. An odd idea he had had while tinkering in his workshop and had molded into a fantasy was about to become a reality.

Rey climbed up between his legs again and stroked his cock but upon seeing that he was still brutally hard she turned to focus on working lube up and down her silicone member. “I’ve got you, baby” she cooed as she began inching the toy inside him. The stretch was exquisite. Once she was fully settled in, she drew a finger across the skin between his balls and his hole. He breathed deep and she began moving inside him. 

She experimented with angles until she found the one that let her press against his prostate and made him moan loudly. “Supreme Leader,” she said. The title caught him off guard and his eyes snapped to hers. “With your permission, I would like to fuck you harder.”

His skin prickled. “Permission granted.”

Rey shifted so that her weight was supported by her arms. She set a frantic pace and the pressure she was applying to the toy as it slammed inside him activated the vibrator that was cupped over her clit. His head rolled back onto the pillow for a moment before he realized he needed to see her, to see how her brow furrowed in concentration and her thin but muscular arms shook with exertion.

“How do you last when you’re doing this? Just the sight of you, I can’t-” and as if to prove her own point Rey tipped her head back and yelped as her orgasm overtook her. She partially collapsed on top of him but her hips, valiantly, kept bucking into his ass.

“Do you need a break, sweet one?” he asked as he cupped her flushed face in his hand.

“No, no. I can keep going,” she said through gritted teeth, “It’s just, seeing you like this, spread on my cock, it’s something else.” Hux smirked to himself, he understood the sentiment.

She was pumping into him at a relentless pace now and his vision was spotting. She’d found the exact pace and angle that made his whole-body hum; she was plucking him apart at his seams. He shouted her name and then everything felt impossibly tight and relaxed at the same time. Thick, forceful bursts of come shot over his stomach, Rey’s nipples dragged through the mess as she thrust into him a few more times. His whole body spasmed and his teeth chattered. He’d never come that hard before in his life.

Very carefully, she pulled out of him and licked up the come on his abdomen while he recovered. Once he was soft, she slid off his cock ring and then disappeared into the fresher before returning freed of her toys and carrying a warm, wet washcloth. She cleaned him up and then joined him on the bed. She positioned him so his head laid across her breast; the gentle rise and fall of her breaths nudged him towards sleep.

“Hux, I want to ask you a question.” 

“Mm-hmm,” he said. His brain was fogging over with satiation. 

“Do you think that maybe Millie and I could move in with you?” Her chest went still; she was holding her breath.

He lifted his head, so he could look into her eyes, “I can’t think of anything I would enjoy more, sweet one,” he said and kissed her. 

A subtle tension relaxed in her body and he let himself melt into her once more. Her fingertips lightly massaged his scalp and just before he lost himself to sleep he heard her whisper, “I will love you for an eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been lovely, you filthy fucks. Sincere thanks for reading! :) Epilogue coming soon.


	15. Epilogue: A throne of her own

Rey shuffled into the throne room, her voluminous skirt swishing around her and limiting her stride. It was the quinquennial celebration of Hux’s rule as Supreme Leader, but he was nowhere in sight. She smiled wanly at the assembled crowd and sat down on the throne that Hux had built for her. It was a modified version of a sketch she’d once seen in his workshop. The solid base, instead of legs, rested atop a built-up platform to give her some height over the audience. Other than that, the smooth wooden chair was rather unremarkable at first glance.

The beauty of it was that when the lights were lowered it would glow wherever pressure was applied. Her _bodily halo_ as Hux had called it. She searched the crowd again for him. Nowhere to be seen. Her temper was starting to flare. He had promised her that if she attended the ceremony not only would he never leave her side, but he’d spend the entire evening making her come every which way she desired. “Liar,” she grumbled under her breath.

She adjusted her skirt for the millionth time while the last of the attendees filtered in. Hux had had her dress custom made for her for the occasion. She hadn’t had the heart to tell him she hated it. It wasn’t the appearance of the gown that bothered her, in fact, she quite liked the long-sleeved and high-necked black dress with golden brocade over the shoulders. It was the damned skirt that grated her. He had insisted on the full, multi-layer tiers that puffed wide over her hips and which had the most ridiculous hidden slit up the back that would have nearly exposed her ass if it weren’t for the many folds of fabric.

She should have told him. They were always honest with each other, but he’d fucked her so hard on the bedroom floor after she’d tried it on for him that she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Excuse me, Rey,” Captain Stynnix said as she approached the throne, “I just received a message from the Supreme Leader that we should begin without him. He said he’s a bit tied up at the moment.”

“Are you fucking serious, Lusi?” she said as she rolled her eyes. She trusted her friend to know her irritation was with her missing partner and not with her. 

“Unfortunately.” She flashed her datapad at Rey so she could read the message for herself.

“He’ll pay for this,” Rey said and the captain nodded approvingly. “Alright, please let the speakers know that they can begin and that their beloved Supreme Leader will join us all when he deems it most convenient. If he doesn’t show up to give the closing remarks, I swear to the Maker, I’ll cut off his cock.”

“Oh, Rey, I’d suggest something a bit less useful, maybe his right arm?” They both giggled and then Captain Stynnix headed over to the stage a few yards to Rey’s right.

A spotlight was aimed at the dais where the first speaker walked over to the podium. The other lights in the room dimmed and the phosphorescence-filled tubes that lined her body bathed her in an ethereal glow. Her anger with Hux ebbed as the soft light of her throne wrapped around her. He did love her; everything he made for her was a love letter in and of itself.

As the first speaker droned on, Rey shifted a bit to settle in for the ceremony. Suddenly, she felt the seat beneath her move. She was about to stand up to investigate what was happening when she heard a very familiar voice whisper, “Empress.”

It was Hux. He was under her damn throne and hidden in the platform. She should have suspected something. She felt the center panel of her seat completely give way. Even though her bottom was still supported by the edges of the seat she gripped the arms of the throne tightly. The last thing she needed was to fall through and create a spectacle.

Hux’s hands carefully tugged apart the fabric that covered her ass until the hidden slit was spread wide. She felt a quick, cold edge against her skin and then her underwear fell away. His tongue began lapping at her folds and his nose bumped against her clit. The filthy genius had planned this all along.

Rey wiggled in her chair as subtly as she could until she felt his lips wrap around her clit and his fingers press into her pussy exactly how he knew she liked it. With the way her throne was positioned on its platform, she imagined he was sitting with his long legs stretched out behind her. As she tried to picture him, she couldn’t help but wonder how hard this was making him, which in turn made her impossibly wetter.

She spread her legs a bit wider, her movements completely obscured from view by her skirt. The fervor of his tongue against her pussy was becoming too much now. Her fingernails scraped against the smooth wood of her throne; the phosphorescent glow under her hands changed from a soft green to a deep purple. 

She looked over the audience to see if anyone had noticed her squirming. As far as she could tell, they were all focused on the speaker who, at the moment, was extolling Hux’s finer qualities. If they only knew where his real talents lie, she thought as she felt his fingers crook inside her.

She bit down on her lip and moaned as discreetly as possible while her head tipped back, and her body shuddered as she came. His tongue continued to lap at her cunt, but the strokes were softer now as he cleaned away her slick.

He nipped the rounded flesh of ass and she lifted her bottom up slightly so he could fit the panel of her seat back into place. A few minutes later, Hux slipped into the room from the far door. His face was flushed, and she could tell by the crease in the lap of his pants that he’d had to tuck his erection up with his waistband. When his presence was noticed, the audience all rose to salute.

“Thank you. Please sit,” he said as he gestured his request as well. He nodded towards the tall woman on the stage, “Please continue.”

As he neared their thrones, Hux looked at Rey with a gaze that brimmed with adoration. He approached her and then bent to place a chaste kiss on her lips; she could taste her own cunt on his mouth and it started the ache in her belly all over again. 

“Empress,” he said as he bowed his head. 

“Supreme Leader,” she replied. He settled into his throne that was positioned next to hers. He reached out to hold her hand in the narrow space between them.

“I love you, Rey,” he whispered.

“You’ve made that quite clear,” she whispered back and then she squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you around, friends!


End file.
